An Adventure to Cherish
by EmpowereDale
Summary: The travels of an 18 year old boy, Kyler Takei, as he goes through the region of Jhoto and every obstacle of a trainer and a partner it has in store. [LEMONS] {POKE X HUMAN}
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Miracles Of Tragedies**  
_~Heya, AbsolDale here. First fanfic and first story I've written. I'm rating it M so that I can have my lemons, but this chapter's mild, as I want the introduction to be. Leave a like and if I done goofed my English, tell me. Before you ask, there are no lemons yet. They WILL come but not yet. For now, enjoy the story!~_

{"spoken" *sound* (thoughts)}

_"Rise and shine all you upcoming Trainers, this is the message you've been waiting to hear!"  
_"Yeah, just like the last seventeen messages." Kyler scoffed at the radio announcer.  
Kyler Takei was 18 years old, for his age he seemed underdeveloped but that just eclipsed his strength of mind and body. He was 5 foot 5, and was a little heavier than average, but was on no terms overweight. His dirty blonde hair was half-heartedly combed over to his right, and his face showed some past pain but hope shined through. His eyes were unique, depending on the situation the color would seem different, shifting in depth and definition of the blue-green spectrum. Currently his eyes were their dormant middle tone-Storm Gray.  
Kyler, no matter how disdainful towards the fact that for the past ten years, his town had not been chosen as a starter town, still listened to the radio. To be fair to all towns, a random drawing was held to choose three towns which Pokémon professors would travel to and give the people who had completed and passed the exam as well as being the eligible age their starter. This is how every Pokémon trainer started. At least in Kylers eyes.  
_"And the chosen towns are...  
Violet City!  
Clanwood City!  
And..."  
_At this point Kyler grabbed something, which he wore around his neck as a pendant, shut his eyes and prayed...  
_"Blackthorn City! Thank you all for tuning in, and good luck all you trainers! Speaking of trainers, today we have the up-and-coming Mr.G-"_

_***CRASH*  
**_Pieces of the now broken radio flew everywhere, as Kyler panted to catch his breath.  
"Great, now all I gained from that is a broken radio and a dent in my wall..." Kyler sighed as he let go of his pendant, revealing a keystone in the shape of a spire, dangling on the cord. He fell backward to lie down on his bed, looking at the ceiling. "Living in a place like Mahogany Town really does suck. All we have is some candy that gets old quick." He let his arms fall as he noticed one of them hit a ball. Picking it up, he looked at the prized possession his mother left him just before she had passed... 

It had been like this all his life. Since he was all alone in the house that his parents had left to him, well not really since they didn't own the house and the landowners were shit tired of waiting for the kid to leave. Not only that, but pretty much there were only strong Pokémon surrounding the town. He got some joy talking with the experienced trainers who passed through, but that crazy ass grandma and her granddaughter kept robbing the trainers with their innocent scheme, actingas such while taking whatever they could from the distracted victim. They all told him the same thing: he had two choices. Either get a 'real job', which was already out of the question. The other was to keep waiting...which he had chosen for the last eight years. "...Fuck waiting." Kyler, renewed with energy and determination, grabbed his bag, which he had already packed with spare clothes, potions and three Pokéballs, put on his hat, and took his Cherish Ball in hand. "I don't care what they say, I'm leaving without a starter!"

Assigned trainers are set at every exit and entrance of each town and city to ensure that no one without a Pokémon gets past. No experience, however, could prepare them for Kylers plan.  
"Hey, kid, where do you think you're going...?" said the border trainer. He was about 16, no doubt. Kyler walked up to him, and showed him two of the three things that you must have to pass-Trainer license and a Pokéball. He stood there for a moment..."Kid, open the ball. Lemme see a Pokémon." Kyler smirked, as his head was tilted so that his eyes were covered by his hat lid. "Alright...well I would rather show you a Pokémon MOVE." Kyler threw the ball on the ground, which opened with a crack and a black fog enveloped the border guard before he could call out any of his Pokémon. Kyler dashed as fast as possible past him, leaving behind his run down home that was being repossessed anyway.  
"Fuck...well guess I'll hear about his death soon."

...

Kyler panted as he sat on a log. He had run away from the main route and basically bypassed the entire cave system, dodging trees until he lost his sense of direction. He pulled out his mother's trainer map and looked. "Route 42...shouldn't be too hard...I just need to make it to Violet City...Wait why didn't I go on and try and make it to Blackthorn! It was closer...oh yeah...stronger wilds...well guess I just gotta make it out of this foliage and then I'll be fine..." He packed up and began his trek-  
_***B-A-A—GHK*  
**_Startled, Kyler turns toward the sound, and sees a four-legged figure standing over what looked like an oversized cotton ball...keeping quiet, Kyler got closer, and noticed something that scared him to his wits-a crescent shaped horn on the figure's head. "An Absol...must be from Mt. Mortar..." Kyler muttered. The Absol seemed to be taunting it's prey-something uncommon for them, usually they felt pride and honor, however this Absol was just toying. Kyler had been still approaching, until he was right behind the victim. A Mareep; it's wool had irregularities and scars deep-that Absol was just using it as a punching bag, for possibly months now.

Absol's crescent glowed, and Kyler turned his eyes away, expecting a slash-no. The Absol scraped away at the Mareep, who had cried out in desperation and pain. The move was False Swipe. Kyler, realizing this, became blinded by anger. That's not how it goes, that's not fair, and...before he knew it, Kyler had leaped into the air, bending his knees with his feet aimed at the assailant...  
"FUCK YOU!" Kyler didn't care what he said at this point, just that the attack connected. He extended both his knees straight out, and he felt the kick connect. More than that, he heard a few cracks too.  
The Absol staggered back, blood gushed from its now broken nose. Its eyes met the assailant, which were scarlet and dilated, shaking slightly. As Kyler scattered to stand, he got a good look at something miraculous...  
The crack was in the Absol's horn. The look that Absol had was the perfect expression of fear, surprise, and anger as they turned back and ran off.  
Kyler took a second to catch his breath, then he looked over his shoulder-the Mareep's body had a good few cuts and scars, and it was still bleeding...however, when Kyler turned all the way around, he met the Mareep's gaze eye for eye...Mareep looked straight at him, its hazel colored eyes wide...and smiled. Kyler's heart skipped a beat, but snapped out of it and prioritized. He bent down towards the Mareep.  
"Hey, I know you're in pain, but I'm here to help you...we need to get you to a Pokémon Center...so..." he motioned his arms around the Mareep as if to get ready to carry them. "Ma-a!" Mareep warned, as their wool was electrically charged. Kyler shook his head. "Don't worry about me. Ready?" Reluctantly, Mareep nodded and Kyler wrapped his arms around and underneath them. Immediately he was being shocked, and while he did at first spasm about, using his strength, he controlled his muscles and began carrying the Mareep, holding them by their back, Mareep adjusted so that Kyler wouldn't lose his balance, their front legs clutched his right arm. He looked around while he walked, and then he saw it-the end of the trees. Clutching Mareep, Kyler dashed for the opening. Once he made it, he glanced left at the water he would have needed to surf past. "Fuck that." Kyler panted, as he turned right toward the mid-way to Violet City, and the Pokémon center, while he felt Mareep still clutch him, slightly weaker... 

"Excuse me, sir, SIR! Hm...Chansey, what are you…!"

Kyler jolted awake with a stinging feeling on his left cheek. He had just been Wake-Up Slapped by Nurse Joy's Chansey.

"Ow, geez...I'm up…" Kyler groaned, rubbing his cheek while Chansey acted as if she had done nothing wrong.

"I'm sorry about her, now then about your injuries…"

Kyler stood up as he remembered what had happened. Mareep. At the thought he immediately became extremely worried.

"Where's Mareep? Are they okay? Forget my injuries, compared to Mareep's they're nothing, where are they!?" Nurse Joy grabbed his shoulders, trying to contain him.

"Calm down, sir, Mareep is in intensive care, we finished with her first."

Kyler registered the gender. That Mareep is a female. He mentally noted it, took a deep breath, then looked at Nurse Joy.

"Can I see her?"

Nurse Joy seemed a little shaken from the words he said, but her composure returned quickly and nodded, pointing towards the door behind the counter.

"Thank you." He walked around and behind the counter, Nurse Joy and Chansey following to take their position in the Pokémon center desk. Kyler quietly opened the door to see Mareep laying on the examination table, some blankets were placed for comfort. She was asleep, her breathing was regular...to Kyler it was almost comforting. He smiled, and sat down, leaning against the wall which Mareep's head pointed towards. He didn't look away from her until his exhaustion from the electric shocks he pained through and his exertion of muscles he didn't even know he had, carrying and jumping obstacles to get her to safey, finally caught up with him. He fell asleep, dreamlessly.

"Hey, sir. As sweet as this picture is you can't stay here forever." A familiar voice once again brought him out of his sleep.

"Wha-!" He was surprised to see a certain Mareep in his arms. Apparently she had woken up and decided to join him, slipping between his legs and into his crossed arms, laying her stomach on him, which the wall supported. Kyler looked down at Mareep's sleeping face and couldn't help but to smile. He hadn't smiled so much since he was 12.

"Not to ruin a moment, but you're Kyler Takei, right? The Mahogany Town runaway?" Nurse Joy questioned him, and he looked up to nod, but she stopped him. She gave him a face which mimicked that of a dead end office job worker, and he got the message. "I can neither admit nor deny this." Kyler stated, disguising his voice for something a bit deeper, and a mechanical beep was heard, then the door to the Pokémon center opening and closing.

"*_Phew_* I usually don't encourage that but your case is special enough. You're Crystal Takei's son, right?"

Kyler gasped at the mention of his mom's name. "Yes, you knew her?"

"Yes, she came through here. I met her when she had just gotten finished with her journey, and had decided to settle down in Mahogany Town. How did you get here, the only way to get here is through Mt. Mortar?"

"Well, after I used a Smokescreen Pokéball that I sort of crafted myself-you learn a thing or two listening to trainer talk-on the border patrol trainer, I just ran blind into some trees. I wandered in there until I found Mareep and that Absol. After that, I just ran towards the closest clearing, which was on the other side…?"

Sensing a stir, Kyler looked down to see Mareep waking up, opening her eyes, meeting his. Blue Horizon had colored his eyes, and seeing his smiling face and his arms around her made Mareep blush, but she hid this by burying her face in his shirt. He gave a small laugh to this, but then noticed that he wasn't getting shocked at all.

"Um, Nurse Joy? Shouldn't I be...I don't know...being electrocuted?"

"That is so, and I believe you slightly are."

He noticed some sparks originating from Mareep's wool flow around his body, yet doing no harm. He then realized that in the short time, his body had become accustomed to at least minor shocks.

He merely smiled. "Let's just leave the logic behind this at that." He petted Mareep's head, drawing her from his shirt to press against his hand, closed eyes, and sighed in pleasure."_mare-ee_" she sighed, blushing and smiling.

"Well, people will question and try and send you back to Mahogany unless you have a partner, but I see there's nothing to be worried ab-"

"Don't assume that this means I'm capturing her. I don't do that."

His stern voice startled Nurse Joy, but nodded either way. "Well, to be more specific, the best thing would be to know if you have a plan. I'll leave you to determine this plan, leave whenever you wish, but please do it soon." She bowed and then left the pair alone.

Mareep turned back to Kyler, who she was still laying on. "Reep?" She asked with a cocked head.

"Listen, I know I helped you, but now that you're healed up, I'm not going to just take you. I'll give you a choice. You can either go back to the wi-"

She didn't let him say another word, as she sparked him, stopping him short, then fumbling around his bag.

"H-hey, what're you…"

She returned his face with a certain Pokéball balanced on her head, handing it to him in her best way.

Kyler looked at the Cherish Ball, then back at Mareep. "...That certain, huh?" He chuckled, as he held the ball out, which Mareep, smiling, tapped the button with her nose. The Cherish Ball opened on impact, and a red aura enveloped Mareep, bringing her into the ball, closing afterwards.

Kyler felt it rock in his grasp once...twice...thrice…

_*Ding*_

His happiness overtook him as he jumped up, grabbing his bag, hat, and dashed out of the Pokémon center, clutching Mareep's ball.

He looked out to the scenery of Violet City. He didn't remember getting here, but knew his memory would be faulty after such an experience. Apparently, so was his perception.

"Watch it, bub!" Shouted a Trainer with a shiny Eevee perched on his shoulder. "Dreamers, I tell ya, Princess…" he spoke to his Eevee as he continued towards Route 42.

"Whatever, nothing could ruin this. Mareep!" He called as he activated his Cherish Ball, sending out his partner, who immediately radiated happiness. "Mare-e-ep!" She bayed as she hopped around her new trainer.

"Heh, well I guess I should name you…" He pondered as he bent down, as soon as he lifted his hand Mareep's head had already pushed against it, as if she was starved of any love. He petted her, and as he thought of an idea, he moved his hand from the top of her head to one side, guiding her gaze to his face. "How about… Fia?"

The sound of the name and the look he gave her with his intriguing eyes made her blush hard, but she still nodded with fierce decisiveness.

"Fia it is, then!" Kyler pet her for another moment, reflecting...he suddenly pulled the Wool Pokémon into a hug, lifting her off her front legs. Startled at first, she then returned it as much as her short legs would allow. Even while she didn't understand why she deserved a hug, Kyler knew deep down that she had just saved him from a fate he had dreaded since the day his mother died…

_~Phew, done. So, how's that? Comments are appreciated and yes, lemons will exist, so be patient. See you guys next time.~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Sight to Taint**

_~Sup, it's me. The author. And I know what you're doing, there is a SLIGHT lemon in here but don't take your pants off yet, it's not much and it's only for plot. Credit once again to Wraiith for the cameo character, this will be the last we see of him here. Anywho...onto the story!~_

_{ "spoken" *sound* (thoughts)}_

"**WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?"**

We return to Kyler as his dilemma proceeds in strength, Fia sniffing at the occasionally thrown Potion or Premier ball which came out of Kyler's bag as he searched. She simply rolled her eyes at this, and after another minute of his freak out she nudged him. Fortunately Kyler had been accustomed to her electric shocks, because as Fia brushed against him, the jolt of energy surged slightly through his body, sort of snapping him out of it. Looking over to Fia, he huffed in annoyance of his situation, petting her head softly, to which she pushed against his hand slightly, only to have a bit more of the feeling. After he had picked up all the wayward items, Kyler put on his pack and motioned Fia to follow. She did, until she saw where they were headed, giving a slightly defiant and nervous cry.

"I know, I don't want to see that damned Absol again either. But apparently I dropped my Pokégear, and I really don't have the money to buy a new one. Besides, it has my only map, and I kinda need the music." He cursed himself inwardly for his addiction to the Sinnoh radio station, but nevertheless he continued his path with Fia close behind, back to route 42. They were both stopped, however, by both of their stomachs growling. Smiling and embarrassed, they decided to eat first.

...

Deciding it would be faster to split up, and Fia had regained her strength to fight in case of attack, they searched the forested side areas of the Route for the Pokégear. While Fia had a moderately good time, enjoying wandering without the constant pain and terror of that Absol, Kyler's trip was a little more...eventful.

Kyler had once again found himself in the small clearing where he first met Fia. he looked over the site, replayng the event in his head, he realized when and where the Pokégear was. He was successful, picking up the small but sturdy device out of the small bush he had hid behind before, and was turning to leave when he heard a squeak of distress. Three thoughts ran through his head- the Absol attacked, Fia in trouble, some other Pokémon or human in pain- all three of which had him stealthily run deeper in the foliage…

Until he saw two figures somewhat entwined with each other. Kyler disterned one as a Fox ish pokemon and the other humanoid, he physically readied himself, still hidden as he approached the two...however he noticed something. The tail was against the humanoid figure. Why would a Pokémon have it's butt in the face of an attacker? Kyler approached a little closer, and the full scene came into light.

All brain function, no matter how small, seemed to cease operation in Kyler's head as he saw, in stark resolution, a human and his Pokémon...fucking.

What's worse, he noticed the human as the one who bumped into him earlier, and his shiny Eevee was his as well. At first he was still going to attack, but then Kyler saw that Eevee's face. Pure and absolute pleasure was all he could see as the trainer pounded her feline pussy. The trainer faired just as well, the tight walls of his Eevee's tunnel massaging his dick quite well, Kyler inferenced.

Kyler was transfixed on the scene until something caught his eye-a tent in his own pants.

He slapped himself mentally as he was getting hard from a man fucking a Pokémon. Sure, he knew of the idea of Pokéfilia, but never investigated any further. Deciding to leave the two be, Kyler turned and left to allow them their own time. After walking and pondering a bit on the event, his brain of course turned to the possibility of the same intercourse with Fia. She was really affectionate and understanding, and of course his 17 year old brain had those lewd thoughts. He looked back towards the clearing to see Fia waiting for him. She at first swayed her tail slightly at the sight of him, then suddenly her tail froze and her eyes widened. Kyler was confused until he followed her eyes, locating an extremely noticeable bulge.

"A-Ah, ah fuck, sorr-one se-" Kyler rambled as he quickly dashed behind a tree. He quickly made his mind force those thoughts away, his member softening as the rustling of Fia approaching the tree that Kyler had gone behind, she then turned to face his figure, sitting down leaning against the tree. His hard had faded enough so that it wasn't visible, but Fia didn't even glance to see it. Despite Kyler's fears, Fia merely hopped into his lap, which caused Kyler to slightly slide his back down and slump more comfortably against the tree, while Fia nuzzled against his chest. While the sight of his hard-on through his pants had seemed to not have any effect, this kind of physical contact at first began to slightly turn him on, but he soon realized he was lucky to have such a starter. Fia had thick fleece, which was soft and only when something was purposely pressed against her body with force, which he made sure his position would prevent such an event, she would notice it. He relaxed slightly as he wrapped his arms around Fia's soft wool, yet it didn't seem to do much as the arms merely held the wool, which Kyler determined was not really effective. He then slightly but firmly hugged her, and to the pairs surprise and delight, the fleece parted slightly, allowing Kyler's arms to suddenly make contact with Fia's sensitive blue skin underneath. She gave a sudden squeak, then a sigh of satisfaction that almost became a moan, feeling at peace and safe, which was very new to her. He smiled, pushing the lewd thoughts caused by Fia's sigh away, and he realized something else. In this position, her electric current seemed slightly more intense than usual, however the electricity didn't linger on Kyler. Instead it flowed through both of them, making somewhat of a current, as if they were one. Before either one of them knew it, the exhaustion from the search and battle had gotten the best of them, and they fell asleep for the night.

. . .

The next morning Kyler woke to a start-er...spark, so to speak. As in Fia had to use Thundershock to wake him.

His dirty blonde hair made him look like a human spike ball, and he soon realized such when he heard Fia laughing. Or, what he assumed to be the laughter of a Mareep. "Rude, but…" Kyler just couldn't keep a straight face as he started laughing too. Their wholesome moment was suddenly interrupted by the approach of another figure. Kyler stood up to greet the passerby, still groggy. "Hey the-"

"I LIKE SHORTS, THEY'RE COMFORTABLE AND EASY TO WEAR, FIGHT ME!"

The youngster was about 4 foot 8, clutching a Pokéball ready to fight.

"...look, drop the act, we don't have to actually battle when eyes me-"

"NO RUNNING FROM A TRAINER BATTLE!"

Kyler rubbed his temples. (Does this kid have any volume other than loud…? Let's get this over with…) "Alright, fine. You ready, Fia?" He looked over to her, which she nodded and took her position, already charging a Thundershock. "Woah, hey, wait...Fia, you mind if I sort of act as a tactician here? I'll give the commands, but you're free to act yourself." Kyler tried to avoid the idea that she had to follow his orders, hating the idea of forced battling. She slightly tilted her head in confusion, but soon nodded in agreement. "Alright, first battle…" The youngster threw his Pokéball and out came a far too familiar face…

Kyler's first Pokémon battle was against the terrorist Absol.

He wouldn't have recognized it, however he didn't know why an Absol would have a cracked horn and a bandaged face, covering her nose.

Fia was frozen in fear and shock, and almost felt helpless. Kyler was deep in thought, though.

"JEALOUS, RIGHT? I FOUND 'EM ALREADY WEAK SO I JUST THREW A BALL AND CAU-"

"**SOL!**"

The Absol cut him off, and the battle began. While the youngster was still thinking, trying to remember Absol's moves, Kyler already had the upper hand.

"Alright, Fia! Use Thunder Wave, quick!"

Fia suddenly was pulled out of her frozen state at Kyler's words. Fia, remembering that she was not alone anymore, summoned up what vigor she could. She shook her head and her eyes showed a fierce glint of determination for the first time in her life.

Obeying and trusting Kyler, she launched a weak but lingering shock at Absol, who was caught off guard and took the hit. However there was no damage. The Absol smirked almost tauntingly, as if to say 'Was that supposed to hurt?'

"Now, follow up with growl!"

Obeying again, Fia let out a cute growl. The Absol was practically laughing at her now, and so was the youngster. Fia, slightly embarrassed, looked back at Kyler. He met her eyes, and she saw his pure and unnerved confidence in her. "Trust me. Use growl again." Fia faced the opponent and growled once more, the Absol now annoyed by these antics. "NOW USE QUICK ATTACK ABSOL! THIS IS EMBARRASSING TO WATCH!" The Absol smiled mercilessly as it charged towards Fia. Her eyes widened and before she could react, her body made contact...however Fia barely skidded as she regained her balance easily. Both the youngster and the Absol were dumbfounded as Fia turned to Kyler for her next command.

"Use thundershock!" Fia nodded and let loose a more potent electrical blast than before, causing the Absol to yelp slightly. "NICE TRY, BUT MY ABSOL'S NOT THAT WEAK! USE SCRATCH!" Fia suddenly saw the Absol's claws glow as it lunged into the air, planning to pounce onto its prey. Fia was startled and scared, she was almost completely frozen out of fear

"Fia! Dash forward, now!" Kyler's sudden and confident command was interpreted perfectly as she leaped horizontally straight, right under the falling and now defenseless Absol.

"USE THUNDERSHOCK!" As soon as he finished the sentence Fia already electrocuted the Absol, which had been caught off guard. Suddenly the electricity turned blue and the Absol cried out in immense pain before collapsing, landing into the ground with a dull thud. Fia was breathing hard, she was amazed at what she had accomplished. "F-Fia…" She turned to her trainer, who was in awe… and suddenly ran forward and lifted her up in his arms, tears of joy forming. She was confused, but enjoyed his praise. The youngster huffed in anger as he returned the fainted canine, approaching Kyler. They were face to face and Kyler braced himself for more yelling.

"Here. 300 Pokédollars. Now I'm gonna black out now." Kyler was shocked at his normal volume and equally shocked as he literally fainted immediately after he took the winnings from the kid. The pair of victors just shrugged as they made their way back to Ecruteak city, Fia on his back smiling contently while Kyler held her up by her front legs, a proud smile on his face. He was finally a trainer, and had won his first battle. But for now, he was pretty much more wealthy than he had ever been before, not to mention he had everything he would ever need.

Yet something still bothered him. A slight nagging in the back of his head. He ignored it for now, deciding he deserved this victory celebration…

_~Well how's that? Not half bad, and don't worry, there's more to come. Next chapter, we will begin Kyler's ACTUAL journey, involving a U-Turn to get his badges and stuff in order. Later, I'm gonna go pass out now.~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Progress and Success**

_~ How many of you even read these? Anyway, chapter 3, huh? Anyway, this one's gonna be plot and preparation for more stuff. Disclaimer. This is gonna become a HeartGold/SoulSilver playthrough with plot now, because we're going gyms. Hope you enjoy this!~_

Kyler sat on the edge of the small pond, listening to the fountain spewing its water endlessly. He had returned to Ecruteak City and bought some food for himself and Fia, setting down a bowl which he had packed from home-it had been his mother's. She happily ate the Pokéchow contently-probably a big improvement from grass. Kyler analyzed his situation: Ecruteak gym was a little more than too strong as a gym to take on with only one Pokémon. Not to mention that they use Ghost types, which already were intimidating. He pulled out the town map and noticed that Violet City was pretty close by. He was drawn out of his thoughts when he heard his Mareep yawn out. He smiled at her cute little sounds, then realizing that he hadn't even taken into consideration her feelings. "Hey, Fia...I wanted to ask you something." Fia perked up and looked over at her trainer. "Ma-a?" Kyler took a breath as he prepared his thoughts to become speech.

"The reason that I wanted to leave Mahogany Town was because-well that town sucked, and that...I've always wanted to travel the world, finding new friends and training Pokémon. My dream is to be a trainer who's skill and team could be considered the best. I'm not the only one, of course. Other trainers are going to try and beat me and my team, which would include you. That's what happened earlier, when we battled that Absol again. If you want to join me, you'd get in a lot of those battles. You would constantly be in danger, putting your life in my hands, some random guy you met barely a day ago. Not to mention gym battles, which will be extremely difficult, and then we'd have to fight the Champion...if you don't want to live like this, I'm giving you this choice." Kyler pulled out the Cherish Ball and set it down, and he set his hand, upturned and open, down next to it. Fia stood up and walked closer to Kyler, as he kneeled to comfortably stay eye level, the two items separating the pair. Kyler, after a moment, continued.

"If you want to go back, now that the Absol is gone, and live a peaceful life as a wild Pokémon on Route 42, you can choose to be released, which is the Ball. If you want to stay and travel with me, trust me with your life and partnership, you can choose me, or my hand." Fia looked down at the two items in front of her, seemingly in thought. Kyler sat there nervously, waiting for her response. In his fear, he closed his eyes and put his head down. After a moment, he felt something in his hand, and before he could look up he felt something else. On his forehead. It was subtle and soft, he could feel the warmth from the touch. Kyler looked up to see Fia's paw in his hand and met his partner's eyes. They seemed to sparkle like her electricity, full of emotion. "Guess that's a yes, huh?" He was slightly blushing, as well as Fia, as they sat there, eyes locked and unmoving. Kyler felt as if he could stay like this forever, a cool breeze blowing between them.

Fia suddenly sneezed, due to the breeze. Kyler gave a slight chuckle, which Fia blushed even more from embarrassment, removing her paw and looking down and away from him. Kyler merely smiled and placed his hand on her head, which she tried to not show her enjoyment but the way he scratched her sensitive skin underneath the tuft of fleece covering her head was just heavenly and she let out a content sigh. Kyler stood up, to Fia's disappointment, and picked up the bowl and his Cherish Ball, shrinking it and returning both to his backpack. "Then let's go. Next stop, Violet City!" Kyler suddenly sprinted towards the Torii that led to route 37. Fia simply rolled her eyes at his childish actions, before hopping up and dashing after him.

…

"Well shit." Kyler cursed his luck as he looked at the odd looking tree, blocking the way to Route 36 and Violet City. He looked back at Fia, who had caught up...and looked like a walking ball of fluff. He almost bust out in laughter, but composed himself. "Sorry about that, Fia…" he went to touch her when he was hit by a good bit of electricity. He squinted his eyes and backed off-he remembered her wool could charge not only her own natural electricity but also static electricity. He looked over at the Sudowoodo, and got an idea. "Hey Fia, use Thundershock on that weird tree over there." He pointed towards Sudowoodo, and Fia nodded. She released the excess energy, her fleece deflating back to normal size, while the shock harmlessly bounced off the Sudowoodo. Fia seemed a little disappointed, that big attack did nothing. Kyler noticed this and pet her reassuringly. "It's not your fault, that Pokémon is immune to electric attacks. I didn't actually want to hurt it, and it did deflate your wool, right?" Fia nodded, and Kyler stood to try and figure out how to move the rock type. His prayers were answered as a red-haired boy walked up to the Pokémon on on the other side, sending out a small blue Pokémon that Kyler recognized as a Tododile. Next thing he knew, the Sudowoodo got hit with a WaterGun attack.

Apparently that trainer didn't realize its attack wasn't strong enough. That Sudowoodo was pissed, and it was already chasing the two away.

"...well that works. Let's go, but first…" Kyler suddenly scooped up Fia, placing her on his head. She let out a surprised squeak, but then relaxed and gripped his head as her fleece parted and she felt the warmth of his sun-scorched hair against her stomach. "Just thought that you wouldn't want to deal with that extra static electricity." Kyler explained as he began walking, balancing quite well considering how large Fia was.

The moment they arrived at Violet City, Fia suddenly pointed over at the tower out beyond the bridge. "I see it...but can we can wait until after the gym battle? I really just want to get this one badge before the end of today…" Kyler looked over to the setting sun, it was almost night. Fia reluctantly agreed, only after Kyler promised the visit tomorrow. The two approached the gym entrance, and after nodding in affirmation, began the challenge.

…

The pair blazed through the two fairly weak gym trainers, Fia had only used Thundershock once for each Pokémon, until they approached a blue clad, blue haired boy. He looked around Kyler's age. "Hey, you another gym trainer? Where's the leader?" Kyler looked around, seemingly confused. The blue haired lad spun around angrily. "How many times have I said it: I'm the gym leader! Geez, the nerve of some trainers." He rubbed his head, before retaining his composure. "My name is Falkner, I focus on flying types. The battle style for me is single elimination, two Pokémon each." Falkner took out one of two Pokéballs. "I accept! Well, I choose my Mareep!" Kyler waved out his hand and Fia proudly hopped into the battlefield. Falkner face palmed, "great, an electric type…" he murmured, then regained his posture and sent out his Pidgey. Kyler wasted no time. "Fia, Thundershock!" She released the electric attack, hitting the bird unaware with a one hit KO. Falkner returned the bird and sent out his second and final Pokémon: a Pidgeotto. "Alright, once more, Thu-"

"Pidgeotto sand attack now!" Kyler was cut off as Fia was hit with the gust of sand, right in the eyes. She whined in stinging pain, unable to wipe her paining eyes due to her anatomy. "Fia, hang in there! Thundershock!" Fia gave an affirmative cry and sent an electrical shock towards the Pidgeotto...but the bird evaded it with ease. "Keep it up with sand attack Pidgeotto!" Kyler watched as his starter was assisted by gust after gust of sand, her eyes beginning to tear up...and then he saw that the sand had caused some cuts near her eyes. She looked back at him, and Kyler suddenly read everything she was feeling: fear? No. Hatred? No.

He only saw trust. She was pushing the pain away and trusting him only. Suddenly Kyler got an idea.

"Fia, close your eyes and listen to my voice! I'll be your eyes, you just have to trust me!" Fia smiled, attempting to mask the pain of her eyes and then closed them. Kyler then analyzed everything as much as he could. Without sight, Fia would have less accuracy, and Thundershock doesn't hit very well itself. The best bet would be to use physical attacks when possible. Easier said than done, especially when that Pidgeotto is flying around. By now, Falkner decided it was time to chip away the opponents health. "Pidgeotto, use wing attack!" The Winged Pokémon suddenly swooped down to hit the wool Pokémon with its wing. Kyler saw from what direction, how fast, and what angle it would attack, immediately commanding Fia with surprising accuracy.

"To your right! Turn right!" Fia obeyed, and as soon as she did Kyler launched the next command. "Use tackle now!" Fia lunged forward and hit a solid attack on the Pidgeotto's wing, damaging it beyond use. Falkner was stunned, but Kyler knew he couldn't waste any time. "Thundershock now! Straightforward!" Fia focused and launched the shock right at the fowl, but the Pidgeotto desperately hopped left, barely dodging the attack. Falkner, being the annoying gym leader, used a potion and healed his Pokémon, then before Kyler could call his back for some treatment, sent the Pidgeotto on a divebomb rush. Wing attack clashed against Fia over and over, Kyler trying to order her the correct way to dodge, but Falkner had ordered his Pokémon to do fake out attacks, swooping and then turning and attacking from a different direction. It was looking bad, Fia was pretty beat up. Falkner smirked smugly and had already claimed victory. "Finish it, Wing Attack!" Kyler was about to try and predict the path, until he saw that the Pidgeotto wasn't moving. "Pidgeotto? What are you…!" Kyler suddenly realized what happened. Fia's Static ability had paralyzed it! It was now or never. "Fia, now, close the gap with tackle!" She dashed forward, summoning what little strength she had left, when suddenly a white light surrounded her. She was sparkling miraculously as she dashed forward towards the paralyzed Pidgeotto. Kyler looked in awe as Fia's wool shed from her body, and her appearance changed, the wool Pokémon picking up speed and now running on her more developed back legs, raised an arm and landed a heavy blow, the glow suddenly flashing and lighting up the entire gym! While Falkner and the other spectators shielded their eyes, Kyler was locked onto his partner. When the light faded, he now saw her new form. Fia stood on two back legs, the wool covering her torso had been shed, however her shoulders and head still had some wool. Her skin was now changed from blue to a pleasant pink color, while her black stripes remained. The horns had now a pink stripe on each, instead of the previous yellow, and the orb on her tail had changed to a blue tint, radiating a calming light. Fia looked at her new form, then looked at her trainer. She couldn't tell exactly what his face was, but soon she felt his arms wrapped around her now bare midsection, gasping but returning the hug. Kyler broke away, immediately taking out a cloth and a bottle of water. "Here, this must hurt a lot...that was amazing, Fia. Thank you." He had so much more to say, but he first needed to take care of her. He wet the cloth, holding it with one hand and the other hand held Fia's head, caressing her cheek as he carefully wiped the sand away from her eyes. She hummed at the treatment, meanwhile Falkner was already counting out the modest winnings and pulling out the Zephyr Badge for the winner. He approached the two, Kyler suddenly looking up at him. "I'd usually be mad, but I see you two have a bond that usually takes a lifetime to make. Many high ranking trainers long to have that kind of trust. I can tell you two are going to go a long way...so here." Falkner handed over the around 1270 Poké, along with the Zephyr Badge, to Kyler. "Thank you, but really, all I did was the tactics. Fia's the real winner here…" He placed the badge into a small zipper pocket in his backpack, much to Falkner's surprise. "Why wouldn't you put it in your badge case?" "Oh, uh...I didn't get one." Falkner was taken aback, until he saw that Kyler held a Cherish Ball and returned Fia, so that she could get healed at the Pokémon center. It suddenly clicked, and Falkner chuckled. "Your Kyler Takei, right? I got word of you, and I know why you don't have this stuff. I can sympathize, besides, us gym leaders have extras of this stuff in case of careless trainers who break their stuff. Guessing you don't have a Dex either, right?" Kyler nodded, and Falkner had an idea. "Don't think this is any handout, all I want is...500 Poké for both. Just so I can buy replacements, avoid suspicion, you know?" Kyler half believed this, and the other half was detecting traces of salt. Inwardly, Kyler laughed as he gave 500 of the winnings back to Falkner, who, without hesitation, took it. "Thanks, and I'll be right back." Falkner walked into a back room, meanwhile Kyler decided that he could spare the 200 Poké, using a Potion on the very grateful Fia. She nuzzled up against Kyler happily, as she felt a slight warmth in her core. Kyler pet her, using one hand to rub her head while the other ran down her bare back, drawing a sigh from the ewe. She felt so comfortable, leaning against Kyler, taking in his slightly tropical sent. She shuddered slightly, loving every breath of it. Suddenly Falkner returned carrying a badge case and Pokédex. Fia, embarrassed, broke the hold, hiding her blush with her neck-fleece. He smiled, and stood back up, accepting the two items as the pair made their way to the Pokémon center for a well deserved break.

_~Hehe, I feel very good about this one. I actually got turned on myself abit. Now, I'm at my limit, and the lemon WILL be the next chapter. This will be my very first full lemon, so here goes everything. Leave a review and even a request for the next team member, but keep in mind the routes and wild encounters. See you all next time!~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Night to Remember**

_~Phew. Lemon chapter guys! This is again my FIRST lemon as a full chapter, and this may or may not be as wondrous as I hope. And yes, this is close to the last update, only because I began writing and…well finished early. I didn't want to wait with a finished chapter, especially a LEMON and just leave you all high and dry. So, here goes nothing. ~_

After such an occasion, Kyler was torn between celebrating and getting some rest. He decided to first have Nurse Joy see Fia, since he was no expert when it came to damage of the cornea from repetitive sand-attacks. Fia, however, was dealing with some pain that wasn't from any of the battle. Joy noted this during her treatment, however she soon dismissed it as she returned the boy his starter, since Fia had already cooled off.

After dealing with a rant from Nurse Joy about proper work during a battle and to always carry some water, Kyler booked in for the night. He was looking forward to finally sleeping in a decent bed, not to mention getting a shower. He led Fia into the room, shutting and locking the door behind them. He really didn't want to deal with anyone else, he had enough of people for one day. Fia meanwhile examined the room with interest, since she had never been inside such a room.

Kyler noticed his Flaaffy eyeing the bed with interest, so he picked up the, now startled, wool Pokémon, sitting her on the bed. She signed from not only the sudden and unexpected softness of the mattress, but also from Kyler's' embrace as he picked her up. Kyler sat down next to her and scooted back to rest against the wall the bed was set against, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Fia looked back at him, taking in his figure. He was not much, but still she found herself remembering him the day they met, his kind, soft, caring eyes as he cared for her and her injuries, how he was there when she woke up, and the trust that they shared from merely a couple of days. Fia crept over to him, gently crawling into his lap and nudging his crossed arms, slipping into the space between his arms and chest.

Kyler noticed this, deciding to squeeze her endearingly. Fia gave a surprised yelp before she felt him basically snuggle up with her, causing another of her relaxed sighs to escape. Kyler was curious about the changes of Fia's body from the evolution and had wanted to get an excuse such as this to find out more. He felt all down her now exposed body, enjoying the smoothness and soft texture of her skin. As he did this, he realized that she hadn't been bathed either. Her skin was a little stained from blood, however the scars she had from the attacks she had suffered as a Mareep were all but gone.

Snapping out of his daze, Kyler looked down to meet Fia's drooped eyes. "Hey, we should probably get cleaned up, huh?" Fia tilted her head slightly, nodding somewhat. Kyler removed her from his lap and got up from the bed, much to Fia's disappointment. She followed him into the bathroom, where she looked at the bathtub. It looked like it was made for domesticated Pokémon, it could fit a large Stoutland at most.

"C'mere, I've got it just about ready…" He left for a moment to grab some of the complementary Pokémon soap, which was next to the soap for himself. He tossed his bottle into the open shower, which was on the side opposite of Fia's bathtub. Kyler set her gently into the warm water, which caused Fia to sigh in satisfaction-he really had gotten it to the perfect temperature. After Kyler explained how she would bathe herself (just to be safe) they both began to get themselves washed up. Kyler however was overly curious at how Fia was doing, so he decided to peek around the corner of the shower curtain to see Fia lathering her body with the soap. Watching Fia trace her figure so intricately of course made him get a little more than dizzy…that is until he slipped and fell. He had been leaning on a wall, while the soap on the shower floor caused him to lose his footing.

Surprised at the sudden sound, Fia immediately hopped out of her tub to check on Kyler, who was laying and rubbing his head. Fia helped him sit up, worriedly watching his face. Meanwhile, Kyler regained his senses and lightly pushed Fia away. She was about to protest when she noticed why he didn't want her to see him…Fia blushed hard and turned away from the sight of his hard-on, grabbing a towel to dry off. Kyler now slightly calmed down, realizing his mistake. He blushed lightly as he turned off the water, exiting the shower, noticing that Fia had already dried off and left the room. He sighed and followed suit.

. . .

Kyler sat down on the bed, wearing a T shirt and some shorts. Fia sat opposite of him on the floor. She hadn't looked up from the ground, Kyler had supposed she felt ashamed, like she did something wrong. After a good minute of this silence, Kyler had enough. He got off the bed, kneeling to the depressed Flaaffy. "C'mere, it's okay…" he told her soothingly as he lifted the wool Pokémon off the ground, Sitting back down onto the bed with her in his lap. He quickly pulls her into a firm hug, to which Fia accepts graciously and returns. "I'm sorry, it's just…when that thing happens to be like that, it's as if I'm about to… you know. But I just…don't know if you want that, which you probably don't, a-and…?" Kyler is brought out of his musings when he realizes Fia's body had heated up a significant amount, which has also aroused him, not being hidden by his loose-fitting shorts. On instinct, Fia slightly thrusts her hips forward, which, as fate would have it, hit his tent in the perfect place. The pair gasp at the sudden feeling, looking back at each other. Fia gave a slight whimper and thrusted again, locking eyes with who she wanted. Kyler's heart nearly exploded at this-he took this as her way of saying 'I love you, and I want you.' Kyler decided to take a gamble and told Fia that he loved her the best way he could think of-he leaned his face towards her and locked lips.

While at first, she was shocked and confused, Pokémon don't usually kiss, Fia noticed the motion quickly and returned the kiss. Kyler kept his arms wrapped around her body as Fia clutched his sides like she never wanted to let him go. This lasted a good while, until Kyler got even more adventurous. He licked at her lips, attempting to advance the kiss. Surprised at this, Fia opened her mouth, which caused Kyler to open his as well. He hesitated out of fear, but he was soon calmed and pleasantly surprised when he felt something enter his mouth. Fia had decided to taste her new mate, and she couldn't complain, the taste was almost intoxicating to her. They swapped saliva for a moment, then the kiss breaks and both gasp for air.

Fia whines at the lack of contact as Kyler tries to process what was happening. She returns to thrusting, again hitting the now painful erection underneath Kyler's shorts. HE groaned slightly at the pain, Fia suddenly snapping out of her lust filled daze, backing up off his lap. "Th-thank you…don't worry, though, I really do want this…" Kyler pat her heated head as he slipped off his shorts, leaving him in only his white T-shirt. Fia locked her eyes onto the five-and-a-half-inch member. She then looked up at Kyler, seeking some sort of sign to go ahead. Kyler merely smiled at her innocence, nodding to her. Immediately beaming, Fia then looked down to see how to begin. After a moment, Kyler led Fia's hands onto his throbbing cock, causing her to look up in confusion. Kyler tried to explain the best he could, since he didn't know much about this either and the language barrier. "Try and grip it and stroke up and down, getting as much as you can." All the while he was embarrassingly doing the motion with his hands. Fia blinked, then looked down and applied pressure, starting her ministrations.

At first it was awkward, but soon Fia found a comfortable rhythm, and position to grip him. Meanwhile, Kyler was really beginning to enjoy this. Looking down at the adorable yet lewd image of Fia devotedly jerking him off only added to his ecstasy. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he didn't want to cum so soon. However, Fia was coming to terms and was about to try something else. "F-Fia, I'm ab-OH F-fuck…" any protests Kyler was going to say were washed away as Fia took the head of his dick into her warm mouth. Fia looked up, slightly nervous that she did something wrong, but her worries were eased at the pleasure-ridden look on Kyler's face. She continued her efforts, bobbing her head as she did with her hands, taking a little more every time. Kyler soon felt his release coming, pulling himself out of his trance. "F-Fia, I'm gonna cum, please…" Fia merely met him with glazed over eyes, making a last-effort plunge. She took as much as she could in one fell swoop, which was almost three-fourths of it. Kyler felt himself hit the back of her throat, and at that point he lost all control, releasing his load straight down her throat. She swallowed as much as she could without hesitation, leaving barely a drop on her lips. She popped off, looking up at Kyler, who was still slightly recovering.

"That was…amazing, Fia." His smile warped into a sly smirk, enjoying this situation more and more… "But I think I should go ahead and return the favor…" He suddenly locked her in a deep kiss, while pushing her onto her back. Fia squeaked with excitement and melted into the kiss, becoming more and more invested in this. Much to Fia's disappointment, Kyler broke the kiss and moved his head away from hers. He smiled at her whimpers. "Don't worry, this is much better…" He continued down her pink-skinned body, leaving a trail of pecks and kisses. He took his time, leaving Fia on the edge of her wits.

She suddenly let out a lengthy moan as his mouth finally collided with her dripping wet treasure. She tasted so familiar to Kyler, maybe somewhere between honeydew and cantaloupe, but he didn't waste time to try and determine it, just enjoy the taste and please her as much as possible. Fia was in heaven, the feeling of his warm moist tongue caresses her opening was heavenly. She leaned forward, taking grip of his head, which Kyler understood to mean she was getting close. He had been holding out, but since she was this close, Kyler suddenly pushed his tongue into her.

Her limits had been passed. Fia pulled and grinded into his face, getting as much as she could as she came. Just as she had before, Kyler readily swallowed as much of the sweet liquid as he could, never removing his tongue from her depths. When the climax passed, Fia released her hold on him and Kyler gently withdrew his tongue from her. Kyler panted just as much as Fia, both completely lost in lust, taking a slight minute to recuperate.

It wasn't long before Fia rolled onto her stomach, proceeding to get onto all fours. She looked back and raised her tail, presenting herself to Kyler. Regaining some of his self-control, Kyler realized the impact of what he was about to do. "You're sure you want me? T-This would be your first time…and you want me…?" Fia nodded, giving an impatient whimper while swaying her cute ass side to side, as if she needed to give him any more proof.

Kyler scooted closer, caressing Fia's smooth sides, lining himself up with her pussy, prodding her lower lips with the tip. "Together…one…" His grip tightened and Fia adjusted her front legs. "…two…three-!" In unison, Kyler's thrust was met by Fia's, slamming not only into her but also breaking her hymen. Fia cried out in pain, she had taken him almost to the hilt on the first thrust, and it had been far too much. Kyler faired similarly, the extreme constriction of her walls along with her natural tightness was too much. He pulled out gently, so that a little over one half of his member was still sheathed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you…if you want, we can stop, try this another ti-Ihmmm…" Fia cut him off thrusting backwards, moaning out in a combination of pain and pleasure. The last thing she wanted to do was to wait any longer.

"Okay…I'll go slow at first…" Kyler changed from gripping her sides to placing one hand on her back while the other arm held Fia's tail against him, where the tip was resting on his shoulder, glowing a soft blue light, which had since replaced the glow of the moon as the illumination source for the room. The pair swiftly found a good rhythm, Fia timed her thrusts with his, and slowly but surely, she took more and more of him.

Her pain had since faded and the pleasure had doubled, her thrusts increased in strength, which Kyler soon matched. Before long, she was taking him to the hilt time and time again, causing slapping sounds between them. Both were moaning and incomprehensibly mumbling, lost in the pleasure of the moment. Fia could barely comprehend anything outside the moment, it felt as if he fit perfectly, like he completed her. Kyler was in absolute bliss, the combined lubrication of his precum and her juices made every thrust easy, and her tight walls massaged his member with every movement and muscle possible.

Kyler felt himself approach his max, while Fia moaned louder with some squeaks. Using both hands for her tail, Kyler gave his last resort push, thrusting harder and faster than ever before. Fia lost all senses as colors and shapes assaulted her sight, and the most extreme orgasm she ever felt hit her. She released seemingly limitless amounts of her sweet nectar onto him, moaning out loudly. Kyler couldn't have held out any longer even if he wanted to, and so he hilted her, shooting his precious seed deep into her. Both just stayed in that position for minutes, moaning out and catching their breath.

After what seemed like forever, Kyler pulled out, his semen slightly leaking from her hole, and he immediately fell backwards onto the bed, exhausted. Fia was satisfied and her body cried out for rest, but she wouldn't pass out yet. Kyler looked down to see his partner exhaustingly try to climb over. He let out a slight chuckle, pulling her onto his chest and into a hug. "Thank you, Fia…for choosing me." She sighed and nuzzled against his bare chest, closing her tired eyes. Kyler decided to do the same. He lightly cuddled up to his beloved Flaaffy, closing his eyes. "Good night…"

Soon the lovers seamlessly slipped into sleep.

. . .

_~I did the thing! Hopefully I did good with this. It has been working inside my head for a good while now, so I'm glad that I finally see a finished project. So, don't forget to leave your comments if you want. Also, I'm taking requests for the team! If I get enough, then your pick will be added. Anyway, the next chapter's gonna be a bit longer away, sadly, but I'm doing what I can with what I have. See you all next chapter! ~_


	5. Chapter 5

~_This chapter might not be the best, but I'm posting it anyway.~_

**Chapter 5: E-Look a Natu!**

The next morning hit slowly but surely, Kyler looks down to see Fia still pleasantly asleep on him, hugging his sides to her best ability. He smiled, shaking her awake oh so gently, to which she merely bayed at. He couldn't blame her for being this tired-a nap seemed pretty appealing to him too. Yet he still roused her to wake up. They eventually woke up, then took another shower (Kyler would have taken it together but didn't want to test his electricity resistance while soaked) and Kyler got dressed in a simple blue t shirt and jeans. He then took out his town map.

"Okay, so we're done with Violet City…" Fia whines lightly, as if to correct him. "Right, after we go to Sprout Tower." Fia nodded and Kyler couldn't help but chuckle. "Anyway," he continued, "our plan is to first head to Azalea Town, face that gym leader, then we go through Ilex Forest to Goldenrod town, which is a normal type gym, and then we come back to Ecruteak City to tackle the Ghost gym. We can take the rest from there…" Kyler stood up and looked around for his backpack, which he couldn't find…until he felt a familiar weight on his shoulders. Fia had hopped onto the bed and offered his bag to him. "Heh, thanks cutie." Fia blushed as Kyler scratched under her chin. Thus, now being prepared, they departed for Sprout tower.

While the tower was mostly just some monks with Bellsprouts, Fia had to rely on physical attacks to get through, due to her electricity being weak against grass types. The pair breezed through with ease and left swiftly with the TM70-containing Flash. Kyler knew that Fia could learn it, so he decided to leave the decision to her. Outside of sprout tower, Kyler kneeled to Fia with the TM in his hand. "Alright Fia, this here can teach you a new move called flash. It would help you immensely in battle, but the choice is yours." Fia stood there for a moment, then placed her, arm, so to speak, on the disc. The disc glowed and was sent some light into Fia's body, concentrating on her tail. The light faded, and Fia slightly wagged her tail in wonder. Kyler merely chuckled and continued to Azalea town…not before, however, the Ruins had other ideas.

The two arrived at the Ruins of Alph around sundown, despite Kyler's hopes. They wandered around the Ruins, hoping to figure a way past. "You see anything helpful, Fia?" She shook her head, but then she pointed towards a figure. Kyler turned and was face to face with another human. "You're a trainer, right? Good, I need some easy money." "Wait, what? Who are you?" Kyler stepped away from the black-haired boy. He looked about 16 but was taller than Kyler, and he seemed a little more defined in physique. His hazel eyes hid most of any emotions. "My name is Bastion, and you must be the son of Crystal Takei. My father lost the Pokémon league match because of her. I've always wanted to make you my rival, and here you are." Not missing a beat, Bastion expanded a Pokéball in his hand and took his stance. "Our eyes have met therefore a battle you must present!"

"Why are you rhyming…?" He soon determined it useless to try and talk it out, since his angered expression didn't falter an inch. "Fine, let's do this Fia!" The faithful Flaaffy leapt out taking a fierce stance.

"Alright, go Bayleef!" Bastion released his Bayleef-the leafy mammal seemed mindless-it only listened for Bastion's orders and not anything else. Kyler sighed at the sight-another trainer who used Pokémon as weapons. Better not lose.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Immediately, the Grass type dashed towards Fia and quickly wrapped the wool Pokémon-including her neck fluff. Kyler took the advantage before Bastion could even realize his Bayleef's folly. "Fia, Thunder Shock now!" Fia obliged, and unleashed a mighty shock aimed between the vines holding her, gaining a solid hit on her captor. Not only the main attack hit, but the electricity flowed through Bayleef's vines as well, making the one hit have the strength of three. The force itself made Bayleef stagger, withdrawing her vines. "Razor Leaf!" Bayleef followed its trainer's command and fired a shower of high-speed sharp leaves at Fia, causing moderate damage. Kyler picked up on Bastion's idea now-he was trying to out projectile Fia. Kyler knew Razor Leaf could inflict more damage than Fia's ranged attacks, so he adapted his strategy as well. "Fia, close the distance! Use Tackle!" Bastion seemed slightly surprised at the reaction speed but returned to his original stoic appearance. Kyler wasn't even close to done yet, though. As soon as the Tackle connected, Kyler initiated his plan.

"Fia, use Flash then Tackle again!" Fia did as said just as Kyler had envisioned it-she hopped backwards, snaking her tail to the front of her body from under her, closing her eyes as the tail ball unleashed a blinding flash of light right into the Bayleef's yes. "Bayleef use Tackle yourself!" The Bayleef's attempt was well placed but still missed. Fia sidestepped the discombobulated Grass type and delivered the finishing blow, a Tackle. Bastion merely exhaled as he returned his fainted Pokémon but didn't miss a beat in grabbing his second Pokéball. Fia let out somewhat of an annoyed hum. "Hey, don't worry Fia, you're doing grea- "

"DROP THE ACT TAKEI!" Bastion shouted almost in blind anger. Kyler was shocked, but more offended than anything. "I know what you do. Just like your mother, you act like you're equals with Pokémon, making them think they are free, but I know you. You just do that, so they won't try to rebel... A waste of time and energy!" Kyler stood silent, but Fia looked back at her trainer and knew-a storm was brewing stronger than any of her Thunder shocks.

"I don't care to waste time and effort just building a façade that will never be real and look-my Pokémon obey me without question. I have problem with individual personalities because they have no place as weapons." Bastion smirked and shrugged. "It's what all great Pokémon Champions have done before, besides the disgrace who rejected the tit- "

Bastion suddenly reeled back-Kyler had thrown a rock at him, hitting his forehead square on. "You shut it. I will tolerate you insulting me or my style or my looks," Kyler approached, hands now stuffed into his pockets. Fia worriedly looked on, unsure whether she should stop him. "but the second you insult my mother, and say Pokémon are mindless weapons, you make me reach my limit. Now it would be smart for you to fight this match, either that or just shove it. Pokémon are not the weapons here, sadly for you…" Kyler turned and walked Fia, kneeling down and petting her head, while scraping off checking and brushing off any dirt or wayward materials which had come from the battle. "The real power of Pokémon lies in the unity between them and humans, where both are equal. Each is a gift to the other…" He absentmindedly petted Fia, who had pushed her head against his hand. "…and every second should be cherished."

Bastion opened his mouth to begin another assault, when suddenly the ground began to shake. Kyler and Fia started, Bastion turned towards the entrance of the ruins…and he was met with thousands on flying symbols. They quickly surrounded Bastion; Kyler didn't waste a second. Picking up Fia he started to dash toward another Ruins entrance-he had no other place to run-when another swarm appeared from the door. Fia sparked up, but Kyler knew she wouldn't be able to beat them all…

Suddenly, Kyler lost feeling of his body. Everything began to fade from his vision. Was this the Unown? No, they were swarming but not attacking…before he could think anymore, he blacked out.

…

"_Wake up… please, human…wake…"_

Kyler slowly but surely came to, immediately started. "Who…? where…" The voice was almost feminine, but Kyler realized he wasn't hearing it in his ears. "T-telepathy…?" _"M-my, I'm impressed…yes, I am a Pokémon. I saved you and your Flaaffy by using Teleport…" _The voice became somewhat embarrassed. _"B-but however I am inexperienced with teleporting more than just myself, s-so…"_ Kyler suddenly realized what she meant-he had been warped into a Ruins chamber which all exits had collapsed. He took a deep breath. "Okay…is Fia safe?" _"I'm not sure, sadly-I'm so sorry…"_ No use in apologizing or blaming, Kyler reasoned. "Maybe these wall Glyphs could help me." He looked closely at them, without any knowledge of the Unown meanings. _"…L-let me try something…"_ Kyler's sight was soon changing-the Glyphs formed words he could understand... Not knowing if this was permanent or temporary, Kyler hurried to take out his writing pad and a pen. He wrote down all he saw, in total three walls. Only one wall had each Unown Glyph representing a letter. "Corpect…wait, you're kidding me." Kyler approached the wall and noticed the accent on the 'P' Unown could be moved, so he slid the small line to fix the word to be 'correct.' Suddenly the floor panel he had been standing on gave way, and he fell into the dark corridors he knew very well from his studies. "Alright…" Kyler started running down the halls.

"FIA!" He called, sprinting through the halls as fast as he could. He soon saw the familiar figure, and both were speechless from the relief. Fia ran and leaped into Kyler's arms, he caught her readily., both laughing slightly. They both, however, soon sensed another's presence. They turned to see a small bird, and it didn't take long for Kyler to piece it all together. He gently set Fia own, the walked towards the Psychic type. "You're the one who helped me and Fia, right?" He kneeled as the Natu nodded. "I can't thank you enough…but I just don't understand. Why?

"_I heard what you said to the oppressive trainer,"_ the Natu 'thought' to Kyler _"and I agree…which is why I wanted to join you, in your travels." _She blushed slightly. _"As long as I'm not a burden…"_

"Nonsense, we'd be happy to have you." Kyler beamed, with Fia smiling behind him. "You don't mind a nickname, do you…?" The little bird shook its head to give him the ok. "Alright, how about…Peoti? Not my best work…" Peoti simply chirped in approval. "Alright, then welcome to the team…" Kyler rummaged through his bag to pull out a Premier Ball-He knew that it was somewhat of a waste to buy ten Pokéballs every time to get a mere one Premier Ball, but He'd use them another time. He held the ball out to Peoti, who pecked the button and was quickly absorbed in a red light, then the ball which closed her securely in as an instant catch.

…

The now trio finally crawled their way out of the ruins, and, due to the fact that the sun had already set, decided to camp in a nearby clearing in the next route…


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a REWRITE of a chapter that I wrote, then lost the flashdrive like an imbecile. I gave up on looking for the Flashdrive while I reached typing chapter nine. Ah well. Here we go again, again, for me. Good thing I like this chapter.~_

**Chapter six: Share our Stories**

Kyler slept a little better than normal that night. Who wouldn't, Fia was cuddked up on one side and Peoti eventually relented to sleeping cradled in one arm, held against Kyler's chest. He, of course, woke up first, and didn't have the heart to wake his team. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, the sun was filtered by the trees, so it wasn't too bright, plus it wasn't hot…though by habit he did sleep shirtless. Kyler closed his eyes, just to doze…

[SNAP]

His eyes shot open, he came to face an oddity for him-a Pokémon he couldn't recognize. In Jhoto, that said. It reminded him of a Cubone, but with no bone or skull helmet. It's head was reminiscent of a Kangaskhan, but less features. It had apparently approached out of curiosity, accidentally stepping on a twig. Something that Kyler had gotten from his mom, though, was a resistance to being fazed. He merely reached out a hand, upturned, to the oddly friendly Pokémon. Know my scent, I am no harm, and before long the Pokémon was being petted.

"Snag? Where'd you wander to now…?" Kyler detected the voice as female-though he could be wrong. Fate have it, a girl appeared, crouching and petting the Pokémon now. "There you are, Snag."

She was so relieved on finding Snag that she hadn't noticed the other three. Kyler would have said something, but even the best will would have been fazed. This girl, a little taller than Kyler, sporting a little longer than shoulder length brown hair, was what Kyler deemed under dressed. Her flawless legs were bare, Kyler nor able to even scale her thigh definition (she was about a 4 thiccness: not like a skinny leg, but not overly so) Her body itself showed tan lines that would suggest she wasn't fond of long pants and long sleeve shirts, or even knee length shorts. Her bust was about a small C cup-not that Kyler would have known-but it was graciously defined in the black sports bra. To match, she wore black panties, but that was it. Aside from that, Kyler was most struck by her eyes-go figure. They caringly looked upon her little Poémon as she petted them, but the striking tint and color, Kyler d thought they were nearly golden.

Fia had shifted, yawning, stirring. The girl suddenly turned her Honey eyes towards Kyler-he expected her to give his shirtless body a look-over, they locked gazes, then both immediately blushed at their girl and Kyler rambled off apologies and such, as they both scrambled to get to some clothes.

Kyler had grabbed the first thing he could, which was a garnet-red shirt and black athletic shorts, styled with simple white stripes on the sides. He fixed his Key stone pendant, then returned to his two Pokémon and the girl. She had returned-how cruel fate can be-wearing a garnet-red t shirt and athletic black booty shorts. With a stripe, white. Kyler merely laughed, deciding taking in stride would be better.

"So,you must be a fellow trainer?" He fially asked, breaking the silence.

"Y-yes, uhm, I just started a little less than a week ago." She admitted almost shamefully, which was beyond Kyler.

"So did I," he stated, getting her attention. "I'm Kyler, and you?"

"J-Julie Seraph. Pleased to meet you." She didn't know whether to shake his hand or wave, Kyler held back his laughter, but smiled all the same. "I'm-ehem, sorry…The only people I've had a conversation like this with would be my dad and Snag,."

"It's fine, really. I'm from Mahogany Town, so trainers pass through all the time, I've gotten used to people being skeptical." Julie looked up, surprised. It was true, she was skeptic of what his goal here was-cautious. "Might as well tell y story, lighten the tension in the air, heh." Yler sat down, which Julie followed, kneeling down the, letting her legs to the side.

"Like I said, I'm Kyler, well Kyler Takei, and I'm eighteen years old, and I started a couple of days ago, meeting my partner Fia here." He hugged Fia with one arm, which she nuzzled into his chest in response. Of course, sparks of electricity were seen, but Kyler wan't affected by them. Julie was quick to find the idea. "Y-your body's already accustomed to her electicity?" She marveled, Kyler nodding. "You said you met her after you left Mahogany Town…?"

Kyler sighed. "Yep, I'm the Mahogany runaway. Not like they can arrest me now, though, since I have my Pokémon. I actually had to fight away an Absol, using her as a punching bag, not killing her but keeping her at the brink…that was so dumb," Kyler recalled, holding his head in one hand, "I dropkicked an Absol." Julie laughed, which Kyler enjoyed. In all his conversations and meetings of trainers, he always tried to give them a little laughter, especially if that gave him an excuse to poke fun at himself.

"S-sorry, guess it's my turn. I'm seventeen years oldturning eightneen in about a week. I met Snag here…" She cut off. Kyler could tell that was a subject she stayed away from.

"I'm no expert, but he's a Miniskhan, right?" Using his own nickname for the child of a Kangaskhan, Julie at first was confused, but made sense of it. "Y-yes." She took a breath, Kyler listened intently.

"As a kid, I used to go and play wit a Kangaskhan that had been released near my hometown, Cherrygrove. She was friendly to humans, and more than capable of surviving in the route. One day, when I was sixteen, I went to meet her like normal, I had just gotten to be a certified trainer. But I was met by her battling off a trainer and his Charizard. He had such a murderous glint in his eyes…that trainer…leather clothes. He was going to kill her, and despite her strength, she couldn't compare with ranged attacks, which Charizard's…F-Flamethrower could…She saw me, and made a choice. She dodged a b-blast…" She was tearing up at this point. "She came over to me, and gently handed m-me Snag…She j-just nodded and smiled, then returned to the b-battle. She knew that she c-couldn't win…I g-got scared…I did as she w-wanted me to, a-and I took Snag home…I f-felt the flames, and heard t-the trainer call b-back is Charizard…" She sobbed, her voice had long since started breaking "I should have had her c-come with me…"

She was cut off by Kyler's embrace. Two reasons-one, Kyler had learned that sometimes sitting there awkwardly while the other person's having a mental breakdown never helps- and two, he just felt like it was the least he could do. She was hesitant, but she soon returned the hug, softly sobbing into his shoulder. Kyler gave her back a reassuring rub, and they just stayed there for a minute.

Soon her fit had left, they parted, Julie was still wiping the tears away. "Th-thank you…I think I needed that." She admitted, smiling softly. Kyler merely chuckled. "Sometimes you just have to let it out. Even if it seems like you shouldn't. Nothing but trouble comes from bottling up emotions for long times. I learned that the hard way." Kyler chuckled at himself, joined by Julies giggle.

"…Hey, you wouldn't be bothered if I…traveled with you?" Julies sudden forward approach surprised Kyler. "I mean, It's just me and Snag, I haven't caught any other Pokémon…I don't really like the idea of catching them against their will…" Kyler smiled. Thank Arceus he wasn't the only one.

"I'm the same way, and I'd love to have you join us, as long as my team agrees…" He half mockingly stated. Unnoticed, Peoti had already made friend with Snag, who had apparently struck up a very in depth conversation. Fia shrugged, basically telling Kyler 'It's your call.'

Julie's eyes-boy, Kyler thought they shined before-glimmered with a innocent excitement. Kyler swore his heart skipped a beat, and he might have stuttered if it wasn't for her over-excited praise and a hug tackle. Of course, she embarrassingly got off of him-she had knocked him onto his back- he laughed and sat back up.

"I'll try to do that less…sorry again," Julie said. Okay, fuck it, Kyler just fund her entire demeanor way too cute. "Don't worry about it."


	7. Chapter 7

_~Just note I'm not fully feeling writing this because it's a duplicate of something I already wrote, I lost it, so on so forth. Urgh. Oh, and while I'm thinking about it, this will NOT be a harem, you are welcome specific reader. Kyler just has a sort of realist attitude towards what he sees. Anyway, here we go. Damn it's been a while~_

**Chapter Seven: Make it double!**

After that little session of talks and crying bouts, Julie packed up what she had for a camp, which included a tent, some sleeping bag, and a lightweight camping chair. She had a spare of each, but what really amazed Kyler is how small it folded. Her bag was no larger than his, but it fit all of it. Now, what was really astounding is how her ass looked in those damn booty shorts. Seemed like Kyler had a hard time keeping his eyes away, so he decided to walk next to her, rather than behind. They continued on the route, nearly to the entrance of Union Cave, and it seemed like smooth sailing from there on out. Ironic. Life never goes well.

"So, what's the goal of your adventure?" Julie asked, catching Kyler in a daydream. He took a second to process the fact that he had to make conversation, not used to that.

"Well," Kyler began, "I wanted to become the champion, because of my mom. But also I promised her I'd go on an adventure, and always keep the journey as the best experience. Good advice, because doing that led me this far." He glances at Julie's face and smiles. She was really an attractive person, and her personality was a perfect match.

"Well, I'm glad for it too." Julie nods toward Snag and Peoti. Kyler looks over. The pair were playing around, Peoti hopping out of Snags reach every time he tried to catch her. He eventually hugged and gave up, and that he suddenly felt a weight on his head. Peoti perched atop his head, and chirped in consolation. Snag smiled, and continued walking while glancing up at her resting face. Kyler's heart fluttered at the sight. Things are looking up, he thought.

But then out of the bushes comes life.

"I LIKE SHORTS, THEY'RE COMF-"

Kyler facepalmed, silencing the annoying but familiar Youngster, who had a sizable cut in his shirt. Not a flesh wound, but rather damage on the fabric alone.

"Can we not? I already beat you. And I know you can talk at a normal volume so for the sake of Arceus please do."

"IF YOU BEAT ME."

Julie stepped forward. "Let's just battle, then-"

"DOUBLE BATTLE, IF YOU ARE TRAVELLING TOGETHER, THEN IT'S-"

Kyler felt a headache coming on, and his patience wearing off. "Fine, whatever. Peoti, feel up to a battle?"

The psychic type bird nodded, still atop Snag, who had his mask on. Unseen to the others, Peoti had brought it out before his species was noticed.

Fia stood next to Kyler, ready to cheer on her teammates. Kyler thought for a moment, then turned to Julie. "This should be a good time to work on our team work, so for now follow my lead. Maybe this strategy is best…" He turned to the duo of Pokemon, prepping for battle. "Peoti, stay perched." She nodded, but Julie glanced at Kyler with uncertainty.

The youngster sent out a Spearow and the Absol. The Absol. Kyler had nearly forgotten about them. Fia was slightly closer to Kyler now, but he noticed the Absol was more or less under control. "Alright, Peoti start off with growl."

The cute growl seemed useless in a battle, but Kyler knew of the effects such a simple action had. Julie was a little nervous, but still held fast to trust.

The Youngster was still the same.

"ENOUGH WITH THE STAT CHANGES! ABSOL USE SLAM ON THAT CUBONE AND SPEAROW USE PECK!"

The two charged at their enemies, Absol bracing and Spearow's beak glowing with focused power. Of course, the Spearow was faster than the Absol, and as such that attack was going to be the main priority.

"Snag, dodge and then use Comet Punch!"

With a quick sidestep at Julie's command, the Miniskhan launched a flurry a punches at the Spearow, caught off guard. Peoti remained balanced, even through the rapid movements.

Kyler suddenly spoke up, unexpected at the given moment.

"Peoti, Confusion!" In an instant, the Psychic pulse of energy sent the Spearow flying into a nearby tree. The combo hit worked perfectly-the Spearow had no chance to recover or even prepare for another blow, and as such the Spearow was already down and out.

Julie was about to celebrate, but Kyler stopped her.

It wasn't over yet. Absol was charging with reckless abandon, and straight for the pair. "Peoti, use Teleport!" Kyler shouted, and immediately the Miniskhan-Natu duo vanished from the spot, causing Absol to land awkwardly, not expecting to miss. Peoti and Snag reappeared a short distance away, much to the annoyance of Absol.

"Alright, our best bet is one big hit instead of chipping away...Julie, doesn't Snag know Focus Punch?" She nodded. "But wouldn't that leave them open?"

"Peoti and I will cover you, just trust us."

Julie took a breath. "Okay. Snag, Focus Punch!"

The Miniskhan began his focus, clenching his fist as power was gathered from his entire being to just that fist. Meanwhile, Peoti hopped off Snags head and stood between him and Absol.

The disaster Pokémon charged with another Slam attack, which was evaded by Peoti teleporting both of them elsewhere. This time, though, Absol was prepared as they fired a Dark Pulse at the recently reappeared pair. It was too early for Peoti to teleport again.

"Peoti, we need that Focus Punch…" Kyler said, and they knew what must be done. Peoti chirped in hesitation, but with one last glance back at Snag, the Natu closed her eyes.

"Peoti, use Peck, and redirect the attack!" The Natu sprinted right at the oncoming Dark type attack, her beak shining bright blue with power. The collision did work as Kyler had hoped-the beak forced the blast away from Snag, and Peoti scattered aside from the force of the hit. Just in time though.

With Focus Punch fully charged, Snag dashed with blazing speed, and in an uppercut style, landed a breaking blow right onto the Absol, sending them up into the air, where gravity did the rest of the work, causing a dull thump as the furry canine hit the ground.

"YES! Great job Snag!" Julie hopped in triumph, while Kyler was less exuberant.

"F-Fia, grab my bag and bring it over! Don't move Peoti…" he warned as the Natu winced in pain. Apparently she hadn't been as lucky as Kyler hoped, and the Dark Pulse grazed the Psychic type's wing, resulting in a dangerous gash. Kyler slid over to his Natu, kneeling as he did so, while Fia hurriedly brought her trainer's bag. Julie put down her Miniskhan as she noticed the predicament.

Kyler silently brought out a roll of gauze and a Super Potion, as he gently held out her small fragile wing, which was bloody and the movement caused Peoti to peep in pain. "I know it hurts, I'm trying to help, please stay still…" though Kyler's words were average, the tone of his voice calms Peoti enough to listen. Fia worriedly placed a hand onto her Natu friend as Kyler applied the stinging Super Potion sparingly.

Julie looked over in slight curiosity, but sighed when she saw Kyler already bandaging the wing. Snag, obviously worried, hurried over to Peoti's side.

_*CRAKK-*_

Julie went over to investigate the sound she heard what she saw scared her more for Kyler and Fia than herself.

"...there we go. How does it feel, Peoti?" Kyler asked as he returned the medical supplies to his bag. _"M-much better than without it…" _Kyler sighed at her telepathic assurance, and he was about to let her rest in her ball when Snag lifted the Natu up onto his head. Peoti chirped in surprise, but gave a small hum in appreciation as a blush was formed. Kyler stood up, now aware of Julie's worried face.

"Uh, Kyler…" Before she could say anything else, Kyler saw what worried her. It was the Absol's Pokéball, broken. They had escaped.

"Fia, with me." Devotedly, the Flaffy went to his side as he left his bag taking out a certain Pokéball before he left.

"You're going after them!?"

"I'm not just going to leave a weak and frail Pokémon to die out there, especially when they did nothing wrong!" Julie was about to question it, but had no chance. "Watch over Peoti, we'll be back soon." With that, Kyler picked up Fia piggy back style and ran off towards the entrance to Union Cave, where he believed the Absol had fled to.

"Let's hope we aren't too late…"

_~Aaand that's chapter seven! Okay, that happened. Comments are very appreciated, tell me if I sound stupid. Chapter Eight is coming up fast, and then the long awaited reveal of the biggest brain concept of chapter nine will be here! Until then, I'm Dale, and I'ma play some Megaman.~_


	8. Chapter 8

_~Alright, I'm trying guys. More updates are coming, but this story sort of ran out of enthusiasm for me. That is, until later. For some reason, a harem came to me much easier than this story. Easier to fill chapters with sex, I presume. Either way, this confirms what some of you thought earlier...now let's dive into the deep, dark, characterization filled chapter known as…~_

**Chapter Eight: Breaking Walls and Healing Scars**

_(For this Chapter and for more understanding, the Pokémon speech will be translated. PokéSpeech is now shown by {Pokémon speech})_

Kyler steadily trodded in the damp conditions Union Cave held. Fia was glancing about here and there, surprised that the cave had such good lighting. She noticed a couple of Zubats, who seemed too spooked to approach the pair. Not spooked by them, but more than likely the beast who had just fled into the caverns.

"Heh, something the matter, Fia? Your grip just got tighter." The Flaaffy blushed as she loosened her embrace. {Kyler...why are we helping this Absol?}

Although the language barrier was still there, Kyler had learned how to read the tone of Fia's voice and her body language-even how much her electricity was sparking and trading from his body to hers. "This Absol...from what I've read, the horn of an Absol is by far a difficult thing to dent, let alone form a crack. Especially by some teenage boy's dropkick. Plus, the Absol ran and was scared after seeing me. Absols are usually undaunted by any opponent, unless some past experiences planted the seed of fear." Fia thought back: it was true, the Absol was unfazed by even a trainer and their Nidoking. And yet Kyler spooked the rage out of their eyes.

"Though I wish and hope that I'm wrong," Kyler continued solemnly, "I have a strong feeling that this Absol is a released capture, one who was subject to an abusive trainer. Probably beat the Absol on it's horn as an outlet for aggravation. Trying to get it to not defeat the Pokémon and only use False Swipe. When the Absol was reluctant to use false swipe, probably from the pain and agony of the badly damaged horn, the trainer tossed them back where they found them, like trash…" Kyler clenched his fist in suppressed anger at his own comment. Fia wanted to soothe him, but didn't know how. In turn, she just continued to cling onto him as then went deeper into the cave system.

Their solemn silence was broken by a distant cry, primal and pained. Kyler and Fia both knew that it was Absol, and quickly took shelter behind a large rock, peeking over. A stream flowed not far away, separating the pair from Absol. The Absol had crimson red streaks in it's fur, and seemed to be constantly crying. The horn must have been killing it.

"Fia, stay here. I don't want to hurt them...and in that state, we might cause more harm than benefit…" Fia nodded to his whisper. {Be careful.} she warned him, pecking his cheek with a spark. Kyler pet his Flaaffy's head with a smile, and with reluctance, emerged from his hiding place.

Kyler took three or four steps without notice, but still thought it best to announce his presence. "Absol…"

Immediately the disaster Pokémon leapt to its feet, glaring through tearful eyes at the human. "Hey-please, relax, I'm not here to catch you or hurt you…"

{What a load of Tarous shit, you humans are all the same!} the Absol shouted, rolling it's eyes. Kyler ignored the outburst and continued in his offer.

"Listen, I noticed that you're in a world of pain, and I just wanted to help. You won't even go to a Pokémon center. Just in and out of the ball." Absol glared more intensely than before.

{Yeah, go in the ball? You humans really ARE the same. You catch us, force us to do whatever you want, and then what? What're you going to do with that cotton ball, or that bird once you get whatever badges or become the champion? What then? Leave them behind like they're disposable, or keep them like a damn trophy.}

"Fia and Peoti can both leave whenever they want!"

{Just because you say that doesn't mean you believe it!}

"Absol, damnit, I…*sigh* look, I know what you've been through. No Pokémon should be treated the way you were. I don't know who your trainer was, but I'm not them...I'm not stup-"

Kyler was cut short by the sudden Dark Pulse attack. Luckily, he sidestepped just in time to evade the beam. Taking a breath, he composed himself.

"Absol, please-"

{YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! I WON'T BE TRICKED AND TOYED WITH AGAIN!} The Dark type bellowed, launching another Dark Pulse. This one grazed Kyler's left arm.

He gripped the wound, slightly stinging. "Argh...you-you think this is EASY for me? Helping who tortured the one I love? It's not, damnit-" Another beam of energy speeds past him. Kyler snaps.

"You-you FUCKING IDIOT!" He lunges in a blind rage, clearing the stream and tackling the Absol head-on. They took a tumble, then Kyler realized how stupid this really was-apparently the ground beyond Absol was a steep drop off, which they both tumbled down. Worst part was it was a slope, and they were battered by sharp rocks and scraped up until the ground finally leveled out. The pair landed sprawled out and unconscious…

Kyler weakly woke up, met with a fierce pain in his head and a weight on his chest. On opening his eyes, he saw the Absol was still out cold on top of him. Kyler noticed another feeling-a sort of oozing on his left arm. Gently, Kyler pushed Absol off of him and to the side. They didn't rouse in the slightest. Kyler went white. The oozing was Absol bleeding onto his body. Badly.

Without another thought, Kyler rid himself of his shirt and shifted Absol to their back, as to address their wound. He expertly tied up the gash on Absol's leg, as to reduce blood loss. That was all he could do, physically. His vision was already fading, and his muscles were screaming in pain. No longer able to keep his body up, Kyler collapsed beside Absol, his mind soon slipping.

Again, Kyler felt himself awake. But something was different. He was warm. He vividly remembered a sheer cold enveloping him before, and not to mention he was colder with a shirt on.

His senses were coming back to him slowly, but Kyler had a rough idea on why he was so warm, and who exactly was keeping him warm. The sensation of fur pressed against his chest, a familiar weight accompanying it, confirmed his suspicions. He slowly opened his eyes, and he felt the weight lifted and the fur brush away.

"Rrgh…" Kyler grunted, forcing himself to sit up.

A feminine voice warned him, attempting to not sound like she cared. {Try not to strain yourself...you may have broken something…}

"Right, hopefully whatever broke wasn't too important...thanks Abso…"

Kyler blinked. Wait.

{Wait...you can understand me?}

"Wait, I can UNDERSTAND YOU!?"

Both Pokémon and human sat there dumbfounded in their communication. Kyler would have pinched himself if he wasn't already feeling enough pain to confirm this was no dream.

"Y-your leg…" Kyler trailed off, trying to pass off this less important situation. "Is your leg okay?"

The Absol nodded, at a loss for words. {Wh-why didn't you…} She glanced over at the Heal Ball, which Kyler had dropped in the chaos of earlier. It was a fair question; using the ball was a sure catch and would have healed her to perfection, including her horn.

Kyler locked eyes with the Disaster Pokémon, his Midnight Blue a stark contrast to her Crimson Red. "Why would I, after all that, just catch you in a Pokéball? After all you've been through, if I had just caught you, I wouldn't be much better than your previous trainer, now would I?" In the corners of this unmoving, dangerous Pokémon, tears puddled from the meaningful impact Kyler's words had on her. Her reaction brought a smile to the battered, bloodied trainer. He scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"That, and I didn't even think of in the heat of the moment."

Silence.

Then a snort.

{...pfft, ha-d-damn it-hAHAHAHA} The snow white Absol staggered as she burst out in laughter. Kyler couldn't help but suffer his own fit of humor, almost crying from it all. It seemed like this malevolent beast just needed someone to treat her like an equal.

After their laughing fits had passed, Absol decided to travel with Kyler. However, there were a good bit of conditions to be met.

"For one, behave. You owe Fia, the Flaaffy who you used as a punching bag, an explanation. Big time."

Absol nodded, though she knew this wouldn't be easy. {Is that all?}

Kyler held up a finger. "Just one more thing. You need a nickname. I can't just call you Absol forever, now can I?"

{I guess that makes sense.} She rolled her eyes. {Lemme guess. What's it gonna be, Princess, Mutt, Hound, Bitc…}

"Hope."

She stopped short. Her eyes went wide, but soon softened to show how much the single word meant to her.

{F-Fine, you sentimental sap.}

"I heard that stutter."

{You gonna use that ball or just leave me suffering here?}

"Fair enough." Kyler held the Heal Ball towards Hope, who reluctantly pushed the button on it. With a flash of light and the rocking of the capture, Kyler smiled as the resounding click signaled the welcoming of a new member... and the beginning of long overdue healing for Hope.

_~I'm actually really happy about this. I will admit, part of me was about to make this a one time lemon, but I decided against joining the many ranks of harem stories out there. Who suggested/urged this decision will be unnamed, but readers, I hope I don't disappoint any of you. I'll see you all in the next chapter.~_


	9. Chapter 9

_~Welcome back to this! Today is a different day, as I am going against pre-written plans and speed up the story a little bit. I didn't really spend much time in this town in the game anyway, and the planned team member isn't...actually in Jhoto, wait. I must have been high planning a Goomy. Heh. Anyway, onto the show!~_

**Chapter Nine: Fluent Yet Illiterate**

Upon the release from the Heal Ball, Kyler was happy to see Hope completely healed, including her crescent horn. There wasn't a single imperfection on it. However, heal and clean are not the same. Blood still stained much of her fur, and some gravel had dirtied up other parts of her coat. Kyler removed his shirt from Hope's leg, which he decided to carry...you try wearing a sopping wet shirt, soaked with blood no less.

Regardless, the pair scaled up the same slope that they were victims of earlier. They were met by Fia, who was relieved but also insanely unnerved when she saw a familiar Absol helping a bloodied, bruised and slightly groggy Kyler up.

{K-Kyler, what happened!?}

"Relax, Fia, she's on our side. Now, I'll need to talk to you later, but for now," he turned to his Absol, "Hope, talk it out. No. Fighting." He turned back to his Flaaffy. "Both of you, no matter how justified it may be. Understood?"

Both girls nodded to their trainer in understanding.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you to it. Come right back out when you're done." With that, he left for the cave exit.

Just as he predicted, there was Julie, sitting comfortably against a rock. She had placed her sleeping bag underneath her bottom and back. Kyler waved, shirtless and scuffed, to his traveling companion. She looked up from her Pokédex and raised her eyebrows.

"...if I may, you look…"

"...Like absolute hell, I know. Do you have any water or, like, anything? For some reason I'm parched…"

"Well, considering you've been gone since 3 PM yesterday, I'm not surprised."

"Wait, what time is it now?"

Julie looked at her watch nonchalantly. "About 10 in the morning."

Kyler groaned, and slumped over next to her, leaning against the same rock.

She nudged him. "You gonna tell me what happened or what?"

He raised an eyebrow and held an upturned hand to her. After a suppressed chuckle, she brought out a bottle of freshwater from her bag and placed it in his hand. "Thanks," he coughed, gratefully drinking slightly more than half of the bottle in one fell swoop.

"*sigh* Okay, so I'll give the short version…" Kyler took another breath. "I confronted our troublemaker and attempted to convince her that I was trying to help her. Yeah, Dark Pulse stings when it hits. That explains half of how my left arm got fucked...shit, one second…" As if forgetting his own safety, he took out the first aid kit in his bag and treated his wounds while he recounted last night's events.

"Anyway, so I snapped and tackled her… off a cliff, pretty much. Leaving both of us pretty out of commission. I tended to a fatal wound on her leg, explaining the blood-drenched shirt, and sort of passed out. When I woke up, we had a civil discussion, and since I didn't just catch her while she was unconscious, but still saved her life-I think I did at least...either way, she's with us now. Heal Ball worked wonders."

As much as Kyler was oblivious to social cues, even he could tell Julie didn't believe that was the whole story.

She put down the high-tech encyclopedia in her hands and faced him now. "Kyler, what else happened…?" He cringed inwardly. "Nothing. The only things that happened last night were blood loss and unconsciousness."

Julie put a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, I'm in no place to judge who you spend your nights with, and what you do with them. That's your decision, and I respect it. Just tell me."

Kyler was in utter confusion, until what she was insinuating hit him. "Wh-WHAT? NO! I would NEVER betray Fia like that!"

"Well," Julie shrugged, "at least you're moral about it."

Kyler felt like a pile of bricks should hit his head, from such a stupid slip. He rubbed his forehead in blank thought. "So you know, huh. Guess I might as well be fully open then." He looked back at Julie, still slightly confused. "Wait, you're okay with it…?"

"What, Poképhilia? Not exactly, but I can see Fia loves you just as much as, if not more than, you love her. Amazing you found that despite the obvious, you know, the language barrier."

Kyler laughed, partly because he was still reeling at the open-minded reaction he had received. "Well, first of all, it's not hard to deduce what Pokémon are saying by watching body language, and secondly, that barrier no longer exists, after last night."

Julie perked up. "You can understand Pokémon speech?" Kyler nodded, wincing as he sprayed disinfectant on his arm. While he was talking, he had treated all the other injuries and had wiped down the gash on his left arm. He noticed bloodstains that differed slightly in shade next to, actually, touching his wound. Two and two clicked.

"Hope's blood...her front right leg was the one that had the worst gash...and she was collapsed on top of me...her blood...mixed?"

"That's-no one has ever dared to attempt a Pokémon-human blood transfusion, because most scientists reason it would be deadly, the unstable genetics of Pokémon would cripple the human body...at least, that was the theory…" Julie started, reviewing what Kyler had just said in her head. "...also, you named the Absol Hope? H-how. How do you have the best names!?"

"Wreawwy?" Kyler mumbled, his mouth currently keeping the gauze wrap around his arm tight while his other placed the fastener on the bandage. He released the bandage from his bite as he secured the wrapped arm. "I thought it was almost too cheesy…"

"Nah, just right."

Just then, the Absol and Flaaffy pair joined their human allies. Fia, without hesitation, threw herself on Kyler, clutching his sides for dear life. He returned the hug, stroking the electrically charged wool of his beloved partner.

{Don't scare me like that again!} She whined, their faces close enough to feel the other's breath. Kyler smiled gently, scratching the slightly sensitive skin beneath Fia's wool. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Fia slightly whimpered, trying to keep herself under control, while she had every impulse to do otherwise. Kyler noticed her restraint, and without hesitation, tenderly locked lips with his Flaaffy. She returned the kiss fervently, pressing her body against his as much as she could.

Julie gave a hidden smile as she watched the unlikely lovers. Shortly after they broke their heated kiss, Snag and Peoti joined the group.

"Okay," Kyler began, taking a deep breath. "Now that everyone is here, I guess I should fill you in on what's going on. This may take a while…"

"...and that's how, my best guess is, I can understand Pokémon now." There was a silence as the events sunk in. Despite the oddity of the situation, it seemed that everyone was coming to terms with this reality.

Kyler yawned, noticing that Azalea Town was merely a short walk away. "We should get going, get this gym out of the way." He stood up, still shirtless and in bloodied and tattered shorts.

"Uh, you know you are still indecent, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll change clothes at the Pokémon center."

"Well, I mean…"

"You're just jealous that you can't walk around shirtless."

Julie chuckled, slightly, as Kyler stepped out the Union Cave system, bright sunlight outlining his figure and illuminating his physique. On one side, the outline of Hope stood, while Fia looked up at her trainer from the other side. Peoti hopped up onto his shoulder, greeting him. The picture was that of something from a movie.

Snag tapped Julie's leg, snapping her out of her daze. She knelt down, picking him up and quickly dashed after her companion. What they would face next, they didn't dare guess.

Upon their exit from the damp cave, the group was soon met with the small, quaint town of Azalea. Suddenly Kyler remembered something his mother told him many years ago…

[FLASHBACK]

"_Mom, what kind of Pokéballs are those?" A 9-year-old Kyler asked. His mother, Crystal Takei, who was 32 years old and still quite fine, her silver hair making her seem mature but the rest of her body was as if she was a perky, perfect lady at 21. She kneeled to her son, holding her Dusklop's ball. He was justified in his question- the ball was a Luxury ball but the red stripes had become full gold and the button was designed as the Duskclops red eye. _

"_Sweetheart, this is what I want you to do. This is a Luxury Ball, but I had it made for my individual Pokémon. Every Pokémon is different, and no two are the same. Not all Duskclops are the same, as no two humans or rocks are the same. I made sure to note this with my team. Right, Negallius?"_

_The Duskclops gave an affirmative cry, phasing through a tree to hug his trainer from behind. Crystal leaned back into the Gripper Pokémon. Kyler smiled happily, seeing the unity that his mother had with her team._

"_A-anyway," she started, looking back at her son. "In Azalea Town, there is a man named Kurt. He made the Pokéballs for my team, and he'll do the same for you, my son." She laid a hand on his head, ruffling up his dirty blonde hair. Kyler chuckled innocently…_

[END OF FLASHBACK]

"...Kyler, you okay? We're at the center." Julie nudged him, bringing him out of his daze.

"S-sorry, Julie...hey, I'm gonna get changed and do something really quick."

"Do what?"

"Get my team custom Pokéballs."

"And what, you thought I wouldn't want to come?"

Kyler scratched his head for a moment, chuckling to himself. "Actually, I didn't. You can come if you want."

"Of course I want to come, idiot." Julie smiled warmly. "Why wouldn't I?"

Kyler merely shrugged as they gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy.

Julie persisted after a moment of silence. "But really though, why would I not want to go somewhere with you?"

"Really, I don't know. I just thought you would think it was a waste or something like that."

"Well, not completely. It would help from not getting the Pokémon in my team mixed up. When I get more…"

At this point, the Pokémon had rejoined with their trainers.

Kyler chuckled. "You really do need some more team members. Hey, there's Slowpoke Well here. Maybe while I go and get my balls customized, you can catch another member."

Hope snickered. Kyler raised an eyebrow, confused.

"What, what'd I say?"

Hope laughed, stopping short.

". . . Okay then." He turned to Julie, smiling. "I'll see you later, then."

"Uh Kyler?"

He turned back, confused. "Yeah?"

"...never mind. See you later."

As Julie watched Kyler walk out of the Pokémon center, she wondered how long it would take until he realized he never put a shirt on.

_~Two chapters for Azalea. Two. Okay. That was a lot of dialogue for me. Anyway, comments are appreciated. I'll try and address the majority of them, and please, keep on reading._

_Oh shoot, I almost forgot! I'm having a poll for two of Julie's Pokémon, one of Kyler's, and one extra. Go ahead and PM me whatever species you'd like, it must be from either Jhoto, Kanto, or Sinnoh. Thanks, again, and I'll see you all next time!~_


	10. Chapter 10

_~I just came to the realization of how absolutely wacky this story is starting to get. I'm gonna try to reroute this into a streamline, more or less, of the plot. Anyway, the biggest update here is that of a sequel to this. I know, I'm not even close to being done with this series, but with the idea that randomly popped into my head during a dream (and that it not only included my favorite Pokémon and Kyler...not to mention an entirely new fan-made region…) I just couldn't ignore it. Before I knew it, I had six chapters planned out on paper! Anyway, this takes priority, since I need to complete this to feel closure. Enough of my rants! Let's read the goddamn story!~_

**Chapter Ten: Enemies Old, Problems Anew!**

The sounds of miscellaneous objects bumping against each other as if being rummaged through filled the small building as Kyler stepped into it. Fia tugged at her trainers' pants leg, turning his attention to her. She merely pointed at his chest, which he realized was bare.

"Ah, thanks, Fia." He chuckled as he took out a spare white tee shirt from his bag. As his head was still inside the shirt, blinding him, the rummaging stopped and a mature female voice called to him.

"Hello, c-can I help you?" She seemed humored and amused. Kyler finally got the shirt on and was met with a 21 looking woman with a figure that was the stereotype of the century. Her D-cup breasts fit tightly in the black sports bra that was obviously a size too small, and black tights fit in a similar tight style, actuating her modest thighs and plump ass. Kyler noticed that she was slightly biting her lower lip.

"Uh hi, I was looking for…" Kyler started but realized that time had passed from when his mother had visited. "You must be Mr. Kurts' daughter…?"

"Yes, I'm Madison Kurt. You, hun, can call me Maddi." She winked seductively. Kyler let a sigh out inwardly.

"Hey, so my mother, Crystal Takei came through and got her team members custom made Pokéballs...and I was wondering if I could get the same?"

Madison was at this point already getting parts and tools together on a table, half-listening to what Kyler said. "Of course," she said, "I'd be happy to help you. Say, if you want, it'd be nice to have the company and help with this."

Kyler scratched the back of his head, slightly laughing. "I'm flattered, but I don't know the first thing about making or adjusting Pokéballs."

She waved his comment away, smiling. "That doesn't matter. C'mon, sit, I insist."

He looked at his Flaaffy, unsure of what to do. Apparently, she was doing the same. At a loss, Kyler sat down next to Madison, who was scanning her eyes over his Pokémon. Fia and Peoti she merely glanced at, but Hope caught her eye. "I'd say we start with your Absol. My, she is a beauty…" Hope slightly rolled her eyes.

Kyler focused. "Okay, so the Pokéball I have for her is a Heal Ball right now. I was thinking maybe some jet black designs with purple decals...but her crimson eyes need to stay a feature…"

As Kyler rambled off his vision for his team, Maddi pulled towards them parts that had colors correlating to Kyler's desires. When he had come to the end, she had a good pile of parts and accessories in front of them. Kyler blinked.

"Let's get to work then," Madison leaned back, cracking her fingers. "This is gonna be a while."

As Madison clicked the Pokéball parts onto the respective ball, Kyler took initiative and held the part in place while Madison picked up a tool that looked like an electric pen, tracing the outside of each part onto the Pokéball, molding the two together. This went on for some time until all parts were attached. Madison handed Kyler a brush and slid a small can of paint to him on the table. He looked over to see her happy smile, eyes closed, holding her own brush. "This has always been my favorite part of Pokéball making…" she nearly swooned as she gracefully covered the bare parts of the ball with the white paint. Kyler smirked, picking up the other ball-Peoti's-and painted on the respective colors.

Kyler was about to start an attempt at small talk, when the door opened.

"Hey, Ms. Kurt, you think that you could make some Pokéballs…" the voice stopped short. Kyler looked over.

He recognized the trainer almost instantly. Fia, who had been asleep on the cushion next to her trainer, sparked up defensively.

Black hair. Hazel eyes. Sixteen years old.

"Bastion."

"You." The headstrong trainer already had a Pokéball out and ready.

"Of course you'd want a battle right now. Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"Don't care. You ran away last time."

Kyler groaned. "Dude, I would have been there if I hadn't had my rear end saved from those enraged Unown by Peoti here." He suddenly looked back over, worried. "Did you fight all of them back okay?"

"Lost a member. A Pidgeotto."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. Truly."

"Their IV was low anyway. I already caught a better one."

Fia and Peoti were beyond irked. The only thing holding Peoti back was Kyler subtly reassuring her with a nudge, as she was still perched on his shoulder.

"Either way," Bastion continued, "it's part of being a trainer. If the Pokémon doesn't survive, it wasn't worth the Pokéball used or the trouble it took to weaken the-"

"You should leave."

"Don't interrupt me."

"If I hadn't, you would have been sorry."

Bastion pointed his finger. "Yeah, like YOU would be able to do anything."

"I can do much more than you."

Before the black haired boy could retort any further, Kyler had to hold Hope-she had nearly blasted Bastion along with the wall right into Ilex Forest, had her trainer not intervened.

"You should get that bitch on a leash. Disobedience is unacceptable." Bastion turned to leave. "Don't even try to avoid me, I'll be watching the exit." And with that, he was gone.

Madison, who had been silent during the whole dispute, sighed.

{Y-you can let go now…} Kyler released Hope from his embrace-like grasp.

"Sorry...damn that kid." Kyler blew some air, coming to terms. He turned back to Madison. "Let's just finish these, then…"

"With pleasure," Madison replied simply.

…

Upon their exit, Kyler decided to see how Julie was with her hunt. Taking out his Pokégear, he dialed up Julie's contact. The ring went to answer.

"_H-hello?" _

"Hey, just checking up. Found any new members yet?"

"_Yes, actually. Wanna say hello?"_

_{Do I have to?} _

Immediately Kyler saw the only flaw with his newest ability: he couldn't tell the Pokémon from their speech, as they always spoke their name before. Though he was happy to know that his ability worked through technology, he was nearly losing his patience to see what Julie's newest ally was.

Though he didn't have to wait long, as Julie activated the newest feature of the Pokégear-a video call. The camera was aimed over to the water nearby, revealing a shy sight of a Feebas. The water type went under in an attempt to evade detection, but Kyler was already aware.

"How did you manage to catch such a beauty!? Hey, relax, I'm okay. I'm gonna actually meet you over in Ilex, okay?"

Julie took the camera back to face her-she seemed a bit tired but more confused than anything. _"So you're gonna head for the gym?"_

"Yeah, I'm just hoping to get into Ilex for the night."

"_Uh, okay then…? Since Snag knows Fire Punch it won't be too hard for us. We should be done here and up in a few. I'll meet you at the forest entrance I guess."_

"Gotcha. See ya Julie."

"_Bye, Kyler."_

The call was ended, and as such Kyler pocketed his Pokégear and headed for the gym…

"Closed due to regulations?"

Kyler read the sign aloud that was set in front of the gym door, and noticed that Bugsy's sign was also gone.

Out of the door came two people-Bastion and a beauty unknown to him.

"Bastion? Who's this? And where the hell's Bugsy?"

The beauty's voice was that of a soft spoken radical, piercing tone despite soft sound. "She's no longer working this gym, I am. Sorry to have no gym set up, but if you're in a hurry, then why not a quick match?"

Bastion wordlessly walked over towards Ilex, probably to prepare for his battle to come.

"And you are?"

"I'm one of the administrators of the Pokémon league of Johto and Kanto combined. You can call me Natalia. Now then, since I only have one bug-type, it'll be a one on one match, no substitutions."

Kyler nodded, looking at Peoti. "This one's all you."

{I'll do my best.} With that, the small Psychic/Flying-type hopped off his shoulder and got her fighting stance. Keeping in mind that her wing was still slightly injured, not to mention bandaged, Kyler wanted to end this quickly.

Luckily for him, the Pokémon they faced was an Ariados. Although they were more developed and not to mention evolved, the type matchup was in Kyler's favor.

Like that, the match was off. Ariados was quick to restrain the opponent with String Shot, tangling the bird's legs together. They went to pounce on the ensnared enemy, however with the light blue energy focused in Peoti's beak, she shot like a hell-bent arrow into the aerial Ariados, striking into their midsection. The impact sent them reeling, and as such Peoti had more than enough time to launch a Night Shade attack. The combination was enough to send the Ariados reeling, as the long leg Pokémon could barely land on its feet. Peoti, on the other hand, landed gracefully, despite the fact that her legs were tied. With a simple move, she sliced apart the string with her talons and beak to free herself. Natalia just looked at Kyler, dumbfounded.

"Peoti, finish it."

With a decisive nod, the Natu dashed forward leading with her light-blue glowing beak for the last peck attack.

"Ariados, Bite!"

The bug-type attempted the dark attack, however all its menacing jaws caught was thin air. A piercing pain in the back of Ariados's abdomen confirmed what was suspected. Right before the Long Leg Pokémon could chomp onto Peoti, she teleported behind them. The last Peck was too much, as the Ariados slipped into unconsciousness.

"Seems I win, Natalia." Kyler stooped to scratch Peoti's head proudly. The League administration member returned her prized bug type disheartedly, taking out a badge…

"Hey, uhm, I have a friend who is also traveling with me. Just a warning."

"Urgh," Natalia groaned, "I don't have time for another battle! Whatever, take two, not like it actually matters." With that, the woman placed two of the bug type gym badges in Kyler's hand, racing off to the forest. Before she entered, Kyler heard her call out a Pokémon, and then saw a Staraptor take the skies.

"Hm. That's convenient. And probably illegal…no matter, a badge is a badge."

"Hey, Kyler!"

Kyler turned to see Julie running towards him, Snag close behind. "Hey Julie, here ya go."

"What…" she notices the badge. "What about it, that's yours…"

"Nah, this one's mine." He opened the badge case to reveal the other badge. "Since the leader wasn't here, I caught a League admin who I beat. Gave me two badges."

Julie raised an eyebrow but was interrupted by her Pokégear ringing. "Oh, hold on…*click* Hello? Oh hey…" Julie walked absentmindedly towards the Ilex forest. Kyler sighed-he still had to battle Bastion. Unnoticed by Julie, he slipped past and decided to get it over with.

As he had thought, Bastion stood ready at the Ilex forest entrance. "Let's get this over with. Three on three fair?"

"Yeah, sure." Kyler didn't wish to be associated with the apathetic trainer any longer than he had to.

The battle began. Bastion sent out his Pidgeotto, while Kyler sent Peoti. A Quick attack threw the Natu off their guard, but with some concentration, a Night Shade afflicted the assailant. After sending a growl, Peoti hurriedly hopped aside to avoid the dangerous wing attack aimed for where she just was. As Pidgeotto had to recover from the missed attack, Peoti took the opportunity to land a good Peck attack. Sand flew as the Pidgeotto flapped furiously at the ground, but Peoti hopped back to launch another Night Shade. Out of the dust cloud, Bastion's Pidgeotto launched like a bullet, landing a good wing attack. Peoti staggered from the solid blow on her bad side, but she landed the final Night Shade attack to watch the dark energy knock out the bird midair. Bastion returned, growling himself.

"Peoti, well done, how's your wound?"

She chirped low. {The wing attack…}

"I saw, c'mere. Fia, you're up."

Hope tilted her head as she watched the Flaaffy stand in her fighting stance, confused as to why she wasn't next.

Bastion sent out his next Pokémon-a Magikarp. Although Kyler didn't know it was a water type or a weakling as itself, he knew from their previous battle that Bayleef was nearly too much for his Flaaffy.

"...can we just skip this?"

"No."

Kyler was hesitant to attack a defenseless Magikarp. Fia sensed his restraint, and lightly shocked the Magikarp just enough to faint it. Bastion returned the fish and Fia returned to gesture Hope onto the field.

"Alright Hope, this one's his best." She looked over, surprised. "You can do this, and you know it."

{Yeah, but you commanding me? You sure we start off so high?}

"Trust me. I trust you. Just do the same and we'll be fine."

She nodded, facing Bastion's Bayleef. The same static face was worn as she barely breathed without her trainer's consent.

The battle blazed. Vine whip assaulted Hope, but the Absol stood strong. Rushing forwards, she lashed out with her horn aglow, her first Slash attack in forever. It felt good to be back, but she wouldn't forget she was in battle. Razor Leaf barely sliced the Absol into mince meat, had it not been for Kyler's quick command to evade. Hope returned the sentiment with her own long range attack, but then something sparked. Her dark red eyes glowed fiercely, and the usually dark purple beam came out as jet black. Everyone there was shocked as the critical hit dark pulse nearly eliminated Bayleef in an instant.

"...damn, really? I overestimated you. You need to grow much more."

Bayleef struggled to get up, their eyes tearing up. Kyler was disgusted by Bastions treatment, but he was unable to intervene. "Hey, give them a break."

"Can it, Mr. Sentimental. Bayleef, get up now or your training's doubled and food halfed."

{That seems overly harsh…}

"You're telling me Hope. You're twisted Bastion."

"Times up, I forfeit. Take your damn money while I beat some sense into this bitch." He returned Bayleef, who had broken into a silent crying breakdown when they realized they had failed. It struck a sore cord in the entire team. Especially when Bastion threw down the prize money and quickly walked away, as if outraged.

Kyler still had half a mind to knock some sense into that kid, knocking some teeth out while he was at it. Meanwhile, Hope was panting, half from exhaustion and half from restrained hatred.

Hope knew the pain that Bayleef had been through. She recognized it immediately.

{She's like me…}

"Yes, Hope. But there's nothing else we can do right now. I hate the fact that he's…"

He cut off as Hope pounded the ground in frustration. The poor girl...Kyler kneeled next to his Absol, softly petting her back.

{Why can't we just take her? Can't we just break his ball and call it there?}

"You think I haven't had sense enough to do it? Trust me Hope, when I say I'd like nothing more. But it wouldn't fully help. Bastion would just catch her again or just settle on a different Pokémon and mistreat them. I just wish he'd understand…"

Julie came up to see Kyler stroking Hope's fur while Fia kept a sharp eye on the pair. She chuckled, noticing the sun was setting. "Hey Kyler, we should keep moving."

"Right. Thanks." He stood up, turning his head to the side. "Who was that calling you earlier?"

She sighed. "That was my dad. He'll be meeting us in Goldenrod tomorrow."

"Huh, why?"

"Well, he'll be there for a meeting with the police force. Something about black market Rare Candies."

Hope stumbled slightly as the group started walking. Kyler looked back. "Do you want to stop by the center?"

Hope shook her head. {Just a little tired…wha-!?}

What cut her off was Kyler carefully allowing her front legs over his shoulder, while he lifted her by the back. Essentially, he casually gave his Absol a piggyback ride.

"Uh, you sure you're okay Kyler?"

"Yeah, she's no more than I've carried before."

She shrugged as they headed for the Ilex forest, even though the sun was nearly set and it would surely be dark soon.

_~That was a lot of battles that I don't feel like writing again. Whew. Anyways, comments are always welcome, and don't forget the member poll! PM me your 1 pick for Kyler, 1 for Julie, and 1 more! I'm also integrating a way for some more recent generations to be in the story, so for all of these, pick any generation BEFORE Sword and Shield. Thanks so much, and keep reading!~_


End file.
